The Daughter of Ipswich
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Caleb fall's in love with the new transfer student, who later discover's that she is the Daughter of Ipswich.
1. The Daughter of Ipswich

A Rose Among The Thorns 

The Covenant fic Type : Romance Author: Blackcaleb

Summary : Caleb falls in love with the new transfer student, who later discovers that she is the Daughter of Ipswich.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my character and her magical history. This is set after the movie(December) and Sarah breaks up with Caleb.

Chap.1: The Daughter of Ipswich

Name: Alice Barrows

Age:17

Day of Assension : February 14 2007; 10:30 p.m.

Eyes: One saphire blue& one emerald green

Hair: Shoulder length, black & straight

Height: 510

Weight: 148 lbs.

Body: Thin, flat stomach, athletic

Chest: C cup

Skin: Wintery cream, flawless

Tattoo: wolfpawprint on the small of her back(electric blue ink), pentacle on her neck(black ink)

Lives: At Spencer with Kate; Sarah went back to Boston since she couldn't handle Caleb's secret

In 1692 five families formed a covenant of silence to protect their magical seceret. The only thing they didn't know was that there was a sixth family who shared the same magical secret. The magic was sent down from fathers to sons but in Alice's family history the case was the magic was sent down from mothers to daughters. Katarina Barrows was the first Barrows with magic, she had a passionate druken night with the first Garwin. He got her pregnant on that same night and his magic was sent to Katarina's daughter Johanna. Garwin never knew about Johanna and when he found out that he had a daughter he tried to find her but at the time Johanna married the English Lord Kyle Barron and they had moved to England.

Author's note: I know it's short but I'm working on longer chapters so please review and ideas for future chapters is greatly appreciated.The idea for this fic came to me when I saw the movie. It was the pentacle that was on fire that was in the middle of Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler. To me it was the five point of the stars was thr five families( Denvers, Perry, Garwin, Simms, and Collins) but for my fic the sixth family was represented by the circle around the star.


	2. Mixed up world

**Chap.2: Turvey-topsey world **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers of my fic : Illusion of Life, RedRogue, Cici Linne, sloanx16, LiasonFan2, naleysocute23, babyxbxgurl, Mrs.St.John Allerdyce. I hope you like the second chapter.**

Alice drummed her fingers on the table with impatience and boredom as she waited for the elderly man was trying to find the document that describe's what Alice's mother left her in her will. She had recently survived a car accident that took her mother's life, it was only 30 days ago but it still haunt her in her sleep.

October 27 2006 Alice and her mother Catherine Barrows were returning from their Friday night movie ritual. They had gone to see the movie the Prestige with Michael Caine, Hugh Jackman and Christian Bale. They were both arguring over what cd to listen to, Catherine had only took her eyes off the road for a second. That second became very deadly at the same time a drunk driver burnt a red light and hit the driver's side killing Catherine instantly and sending Alice into a coma for 30 days.

''Here we are, the will of Catherine Louise Barrows!'' the elderly man exclaimed which brought Alice back to reality.

Alice sat up straight in the chair she was sitting in as she prepared herself to hear what her mother left her.

''I Catherine Louise Barrows hereby leave everything I posses to my daughter Alice Jane Barrows. This includes : all my jewellery, all the artwork, the villa in Italy, the Barrows manor in Ipswich and the 88 billion dollar Barrows fortune.'' He started

''Where did my mother get 88 billion dollars?!'' Alice exclaimed

''Stock, bonds, antiques and past inheritance from you're ancesters. In regards to guardianship of my daughter Alice Jane Barrows, Mr. James Knight will claim guardianship over Alice untill she comes of age of 21 years-old. In the case where Mr. James Knight refuses or cannot accept guardianship I leave my daughter to Mrs. Evelyn Denvers and I leave as a bequest a sum of 200 000 dollars to Mrs. Evelyn Denvers and I leave my three Lexus sports cars to Mr. James knight except for the silver Lexus which I also leave to my daughter. '' Mr.Roy finished

''Does the will say when I inherite the billion dollar fortune?'' Alice asked as she was fighting back the tears.

'' You're mother clearly stated that you are to inherite the fortune when you turn 21 untill then Mr. Knight will help you financially. Mr. Knight do you accept the responsibility as Miss Barrows guardian?'' Mr. Roy asked as he lifted his head from the will.

''I do accept being Alice's guardian.'' He answered

''Excellent, we have the forms you'll have to sign the forms accepting guardianship of Alice. Alice you're mother left you a letter she had written. '' Mr. Roy said as he handed Alice the letter that her mother had written her.

20 minutes Alice and James were in James' car driving to the Barrows manor in italy.

''If you're my guardian then were are we living?'' Alice asked as her tears started to slide down her face.

''In ipswich Massachusetts but you will be living in the dorms at Spencer.''

''But why can't I live with you and why am I going to some academy?!''

« First of I live in town and it'S too far from where I live from the academy and second you're mother always wanted you to have the best education. »

« Best education… best education my ass! By sending me to the middle of nowhere-»

« Ipswich is in the states, the North&South pole is the middle of nowhere. »

« Fine I'll go. » Alice answered coldly

James turned the stearing wheel and drove smoothly into the Barrows manor driveway and stopped.

« Who are you and what'S you're business? » the security guard asked from the booth next to the gate.

Alice leaned across James' chest so the securty guard could get a good view of Alice in the car.

« It's all right Tom, it's just james and I. We came back from the will hearing. » Alice exclaimed to the confused security guard

« Very well Miss Alice. » he answered as he pushed the gate button so the gate would open.

« Thank you Tom, you can drive in now. » Alice said as she positioned herself back in her seat while the iron gate opened.

Once James parked the car in the driveway they both got out and went inside the manor. Alice checked her watch 2 p.m. Italy time so it was 8 a.m. in Massachusetts, she walked to the study to use the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed for a long distance number.

« Hello, denvers residence. » the voice answered

« Yes, may I speak with Evelyn Denvers? » Alice asked

« Can I ask whose calling? »

« Yes it's Alice Barrows. »

« Just one moment please. »

The maid walked to the parlor where Evelyn had been reading.

« Mrs. Denvers? » the maid asked

« Yes Charlotte what is it? » Evelyn asked as she put her bookmark in her book and closed it.

« There's a phonecall for you, it's Alice Barrows. »

« Thank you Charlotte you can go back to you're chores now. » she answered calmly as she took the cordless phone from Charlotte. « Alice sweetheart how are you, a little early isn't it? »

« I know I'm sorry, listen I'm calling about my mother. »

« Yes, how is Tomcat? » (Nockname for Catherine)

« She died a month ago we were in car accident, I've been in coma for a month. »

« Oh no! Oh my dear I'm so sorry. Are you all right where are you going for school. »

« I'm okay I have some stitches but nothing permanent. I'm moving to Ipswich and I'll be attending Spencer Academy. The other reason I'm calling is that my mother left you 200 000 dollars in her will. It's been sent by Fedex. »

« Well you'Re mother was always very generous, when will you be coming to Ipswich? »

« I leave in 7 days so that would be December 3rd. Evelyn I have to go so I'll come and see you when I'm settld amybe for a cup of tea ? »

« That would be splended, have a good flight. »

Alice and evelyn both hung up the phone at the same time.

« To Ipswich I go. » Alice whispered

**Author's note : As promised this chapter is much longer than the fist. I hope you enjoy it and remember reviews and future ideas for my fic are welcome.**


	3. Tears sliding down her face

**Thanks to: naleysocute23 and Alana Xavier1. Your replies mean a great deal to me…so thanks!!!!**

**Chap.3: Tears sliding down her face**

My darling Alice,

If you are reading this letter then that means that I have died. You have made my life better in so many ways, the only joy&happiiness I ever had was raising you into a beautiful strong indepent woman that you are today. I know that you are filled with so many emotions and it feel's like you're drowning and that you have a hard time breathing but I ask you for one favor. Do not bring me back from the dead with you're magic, you should know what happen's when you attempt this. I know that it's 50 chance that I come back: evil, cruel and unhuman but I won't let you risk it. I know that this seems strange as advice but when my mother died when I was 16, I brought her back from the dead with my magic. She came back evil, cruel, unhuman and she tried to kill me. I had to kill her and send her back to her grave. I know it's not fair but I'm at peace and I'm not in any pain. I am always going to be with you and I will never forge our midnight cravings of Ben&Jerry's ice cream or the time we fell in the Trevi fountain when we bumped into a tourist. Live you're life to the fullest without fear for fear is a slow poison that will keep you caged in forever. Remember a life lived in fear is a life hallf lived. I love you and I will always love you, I leave our family legacy to you.

With all my love

You're mother Catherine Louise Barrows

The previous daughter of Ipswich&Turino

Alice folded the letter carefully and placed it back in her coat pocket. She lifted her head and pressed the call button and waited for the stewardess to arrive. It only took a few minutes for her to arrive, Alice noticed as she walked that she was very attractive. Those blue eyes, blond hair, long legs, curvy body and a face that looked it was carved by angels. A woman like that shouldn't be on a plane serving people.

« Was there something you needed? » she asked politely

'' Yes, how much more longer is it till we reach Massachusetts?'' Alice asked

''We will be arriving in an hour is there anything else you need?''

''No thank you.''

Alice felt tears sliding down her face as she sat in James' car as he drove her to Spencer Academy.

//Flashback//

''I have called all of you here today to inform you that I will be moving to Ipswich Massachusetts to finish my high school education. I have written letter of references for all of you and I have you're paychecks.'' Alice explained as she talked to the entire staff of the Barrows manor.

''We will miss you Miss Alice. We all loved working for you're mother and we have a parting gift for you.''Terry the butler answered

Isabella the youngest maid walked forward and stopped infront of Alice. She held a beautiful blue box with gold and silver glitter, Alice walked over to Isabella and opened the box. Inside she found a big leather bound scrapbook and in the scrapbook it was filled with pictures of Alice from when she was a baby to right now at the age of 17 with the staff of the Barrows manor.

''Thank you so much all of you! I will miss all of you so much. '' Alice exclaimed as she cried which caused others to cry.

//End of flashback//

''Alice were here.''James said safetly as he parked the car infront of Spencer Academy

Alice looked to the right and saw the place where she would be spending the rest of the year. They both got out of the car, and as they walked towards the entrance and inside the academy Alice felt all eyes on her. She wore: black stiletto boots that went up to her knees, hip hugger faded denim jeans, a red tank top over a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and an orignal Gucci purse. Around her neck she wore a delicate thin red cat collar that had a small medallion with her name imprinted on it.

After they got escorted by the secretary to Provost Higgins' office, Alice and James walked in and both took a seat on the chairs infront of the office.

''Well Miss Barrows, we at Spencer are very lucky to have you here. By the look's of your transcripts from the last school you attended you are what I call the ideal student. Straight A's, involved in school life but tell me what activities do you do?'' Provost Higgins asked Alice

''I like drawing and sewing .''Alice answered calmy

''Well we have an art club but I'm not sure for the sewing. It's nice to have a Barrows at Spencer. ''

''Are you trying to tell me that my mother did her high school education here at Spencer?''

''I still remember as it was yesturday. Here is you're school schedule, dorm room number and the list of books you'll need. You can find these books at the school store. Any questions?''

''No. ''

''Well then welcome to Spencer Academy Miss Barrows. ''

Author's note: The passage with the star is a line from the movie Strictly Ballroom by Baz Luhrmann. A little a bit of Alice's family history added here but don't worry readers it will be explained in full details.


	4. Down Memory Lane

**Chap.4: Down Memory Lane **

**I would like to thank: greyhaven8, babyxbxgurl, naleysocute23, unique rebellion, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Illusion to Life for reviewing my fic.**

Alice arrived exactly at 3 p.m for a cup of tea with Evelyn Denvers at her manor. Alice turned the egnition off of her silver Lexus sports car, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She dusted the slight trail of dust from her jeans that she was wearing, she rang the doorbell and waited only for a few moments for someone to anwser the door.

« Alice, sweetheart it's so good to see you again…please come in come in you'll catch a cold if you just stand there out in the snow. » Evelyn anwsered as she greeted Alice into her home

« It's good to see you to Evelyn. » Alice walked in the manor.

Alice took her coat off and placed her scarf and gloves in the coat pocket and handed it to Evelyn who then placed in the closet.

« Let me look at you for a moment… you look exactly like you're mother except for the eyes. She had the clearest blue eyes, I swear everytime I looked in them they had a calming effect. »

Alice had a slight smile on her face but she had a sad look in her eyes. She wore: black boots, denim jeans, a red sweater with a v-neck.

« I've been told this many times how about we have that tea. »

« Of course this way dear. »

Evelyn lead Alice from the entrance to the couch in front of the fireplace. On the coffee table infront of the couch was two cups, tea kettle, and a plate of social tea cookies.

« Let me look at you one last time dear. »

Alice spun around slowly and stopped infront of Evelyn.

« My dear you look quite lovely, I remember when you were nine years-old you were such an adorable little girl and now you've blossomed into a beautiful young lady. »

« Thank you but I don't think people use the word blossomed anymore. »

« Well I can't exactly use that word with my son Caleb now can I? »

« No I don't suppose you can. I found something else for you that my mother wanted you to have. » She took a scrapbok out of her hand bag and handed it to Evelyn. « It's a scrapbook of you to from when you were 6 years-old to recently, I believe. »

« Oh my some of these pictures, it seem's like ages the last time I saw these. Here we are when we in high school…you always found us together. And here she is when she was pregnant with you. Did you know that you're mother use to take 5 miles walk when she was 8 months pregnant with her stomach round and big as if she swallowed a car. »

« Evelyn I'm scared. »

« Why sweetheart? »

« I always thought that my mother would be with me for when I ascend and now that she's dead…I don't want to have to do this alone since it's a long process and painfull. »

« Alice, I know I'm not you're mother but you have me and I'll help you when you ascend. »

« I miss her so much. »

« I miss her too sweetheart. »

Evelyn and Alice both hugged each other while they cried. Alice loved how Evelyn held her in her arms and stroked her hair just like her mother use to do.

2 Hours later, outside of the manor

« Caleb who do you know that own's a silver Lexus sportscar? » Pogue asked as he slid his hand on the surface of the sportscar as he walked towards the manor.

« No one. » he answered back

They both walked in the manor from the cold winter day and hung their coats in the closet. Pogue and Caleb both noticed a red leather womens coat.

« I don't remember you're mom wearing red leather. »

« She doesn't own a red leather coat. »

They both heared an odd sound, Caleb was expecting to hear his mother drinking a glass with ice and alcohol but instead they heard two feminine voices laughing. They both walked into the room where Evelyn and Alice had spent the past two hours drinking tea and eating social tea cookies.

« Caleb I thought you were spending the night with you're friends? » Evelyn asked as she got up from the sofa.

« I was but I came home to have a change of clothes…whose this? » he asked with curiosity as he looked at Alice.

« This is Alice Barrows she is the daughter from a dear friend of mine. Alice this is my son Caleb. »

Alice got up to shake Caleb's hand, when their hands were together they both felt shivers and when their eyes meet there was a sudden thrill of excitement and wonder.

Those brown chocolate eyes, I could just melt by looking in to them, and that hair black as night and short. Those lips God I just want to kiss them, Alice stop this you just meet the guy and already you're mind is taking you to you're imaginary first kiss…honestly!

_Oh my God she is so beautiful, that hair black as mine and long enough to want to make any guy want to plunge their fingers in it and those eyes I have never seen eyes like that. One blue and one green I could get lost easily just by looking in them…wait what am I doing I just meet her…snap out of it Caleb!!!!_

« It's nice a pleasure to meet you. » Alice answered sweetly

« It's good to meet you too. » Caleb replied

« And who is these behind you? » Alice asked

« Sorry, this is my friend Pogue Perry. »

Alice walked over to Pogue and stuck her hand out so he could shake it.

« It's nice to meet you Pogue. » Alice answered as she shook Pogue's hand

« You too. » Pogue answered simply

They both let go of their hands and felt a slight akward moment coming on.

« Where are you going to school? » Caleb asked Alice as he tried to break the akward moment

« I'm going to Spencer Academy. » Alice answered back

« Pogue and I both go there so do are two other friends: Tyler Simms and reid garwin. »

« Are you staying in the dorms? » Pogue asked me with curiousity

« I am actually I'm staying with a girl named Kate, Kate Tunney. Do any of you know her? » Alice asked

« We do she's Pogue girlfriend. » Caleb said with a small grin on his face

« Well Evelyn I think I should be heading back to the dorms. »

« Alright sweetheart…call me if you need anything I mean anything. » Evelyn simply answered

Evelyn walked Alice to the door and Alice put her red leather jacket on and took her car keys out of her pocket. They both hugged for a few moments and Alice left to go back to the dorms so she could a have a change of clothes and get something to eat for supper and then go to Nicky's after.

**Author's note: This as to be the longest chapter I have wrtten so far. I wanted to show a softer side of Evelyn when she was with Alice.**

**When Alice is going to ascend she will have the power going into her body like the boys but since she is also the daughter of Turino she is going to be tested to see if she is worthy to have her magic.**


	5. Barrows Curse

**Chap.5: Barrows Curse(1692)**

Katarina Barrows stood infront of the magic council with fear in her eyes. She was going to be judged for a serious act she has committed.

« **How dare you mix the magic blood line!** » The elderly man shouted

« I don't understand you master Bermount. » Katarina answered

« I am refering to the child you are carring in your womb. Don't you have more common sense then to get drunk and have intercourse with a Garwin of all people. » Bermount answered as he spat at every word as if they were poison that stayed in his mouth

« You must understand I was vulnerable and the drink was very powerfull and seductive I couldn't help myself. »

« But you are carrying the next blood line of Garwin!!! You know the rules you are never to mix the magic blood line. »

« I know and I am sorry if I could do anything I would but I can't »

« Kill the child! »

« **NO**!!!!!!! I can't just kill the child… an innocent life. It might by the child of Garwin but it still has the magic of the Turino clan and I know for a fact that are magic blood line is slowly disppearing. »

« What is you're point you stupid girl. »

« I know for a fact that even if you want me to kill the child the other members of the council won't let you. »

« This may be correct but you see the other members of the council and I have discussed what kind of consequence to bestow upon you and you're unborn child. »

« What kind of consequence? »

« Since you and the others before you have ascended the same way as the four families of the Ipswich covenant, as a consequence you're child and the children to come after while be tested magically when they ascend on their 18th birthday. Instead of just having a trail of power go into the body they will be tested magically to see if they are worthy of the magic and if they're not the magic will kill them instantly. »

« **NO**!!!!!!! That's not fair the child hasn't done anything wrong. You can't do this please I beg of you find somehting else but that…please!!! »

« Maybe now you'll thikn twice before sleeping with a member of the Ipswich covenant…this is the final wording. »

Katarina fell to the cold stone floor of the room and started to cry while she kept her hands on her stomach feeling her unborn child growing inside of her.

« Every future Barrows will have to face this curse on their 18th birthday when they ascend if they are weak of mind, physical strength they will die instanty. **NO ONE WILL BE SPARRED**!!!!!! »

Master Barmount walked over to Katarina and yanked her arm off her stomach and with a swift movement he slight her arm with a dagger and then did the same to his arm, mixing their blood together. By doing this the curse has become official and will affect every future Barrows.

He pulled katarina on her feet and slapped her across her face. She instantly brought her hand up to her cheek that was stinging from the blow and that was turning pink,

« You are so lucky that this consequence was this and not the way I wanted it. If I had my way I would kill you right now at this very moment but since you are carrying the next blood line of the Turino clan I can do nothing. »

He left the room leaving Katarina by herself and with her unborn child.

**Author's note: This is alittle explaination of what Alice is going to have to go through when she ascend's on her 18th birthday but I am going to make it so much more intense you won't believe it!**


	6. Uniforms, First Day of Classes and J&R

**Chap.6: Uniform, First Day of Classes and Opinion on R&J**

**I would like to thank: Hellkitten666, Mrs.St.John.Allerdyce for reviewing. It mean's a lot to me…so THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alice looked at her reflection as she was getting herself ready for her first day of clases. She brushed her shoulder length black hair with precision and care just like her mother did when she was a little girl.

_Not today, it's my first day at Spencer there will be no flashbacks of any kind that will make me cry._

When she finished brushing her hair she placed a green ribbon in her hair and she placed her bangs on the side of her face as usual. The only problem she had was the uniform, Alice doesn't have a problem with the concept of a uniform but it was wearing that was the problem.

At her previous school they didn't have any uniforms to wear they had the basic school dress code but no uniforms

« Kate! » Alice exclaimed

Her roomate Kate Tunney walked over to the bathroom to see Alice. Alice had found that her roomate was very pretty, mocha colored skin, brown eyes, brown hair…very pretty.

« What's wrong? » Katte asked as she applied some lipgloss on her lips and fluffed her hair that was tied in ponytail

« Do I look okay…I just feel wrong in uniform, like I don't belong or something. »

Alice wore the girls uniform as if it was a plague, but she still looked good in her black 6 inch stiletto boots.

« Don't worry you get use to the uniform now how about we get to our english class and possibly get bored by the teacher. »

« Oh allright, if I have too. »

_Very impressive, I have never seen a classroom like this. It look's like a stadium not a classroom. _Alice thought as she walked up the stairs to find a seat next to Kate. Aice looked around the classroom and saw that Caleb and Pogue were sitting next to each other to rows above them.

« Kate. »

« Yes, what's wrong? »

« Whose that blonde guy over there to the left. »

Kate turned round to see who she was talking about while Alice pointed him out discretly.

« That's Reid Garwin the guy next to him is Tyler Simms. »

Alice noticed Tyler with his short brown hair and his face that made him look so innocent and young.

« Do you know them? »

« Yeah their friends with Caleb and Pogue, they've been friends for a long time. »

« Who long? »

« Since they've all been growing up, their families are really close…sons of Ipswich. »

« Why the sons of Ipswich? »

« I'll explain later. »

A half hour later Alice drifted off in little nap when the english teacher started to speak about litterature.

« Miss Barrows! » the teacher exclaimed

« Whatever it is I didn't do it!! Sorry reflex. » Alice exclaimed as she jumped back to reality

« I asked if you would gladly give us you're opinion on the subject. »

« Of course the suject…in english class. » Alice searched the classroom to see any indication of what the teacher had been talking about. Finally Kate pushed her book open to the page about Romeo&Juliet. « And what was it you wanted my to express my opinion about Sir? »

« The idea of Romeo and Juliet being the greatest love story. »

« To my opinion they are both full of it. No one find's love and get's married in three days I mean let's be realistic. Romeo's heart was broken by his previous love and he was 18 and Juliet was 13 and innocent and pure. No one get's over a break up that fast-»

« Show's what she know's. » Keira said

This had caused the whole class to laugh

« Miss Snider that's enough, please continue Miss Barrows. »

« As I was saying there are greater love stories in the world then Romeo&Juliet. How about we talk about : Tristan&Isolde or Samson&Delilah. I say we give a Shakespeare a rest and give a chance to other couples that survive through the centuries. »

The bell rang anouncing the end of class.

« For homework I want you to read the first act of scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet. Class dismissed. »

All the students closed their books and got up to leave the class.

« Miss Barrows, next time try not to drift off into a nap through my class. » the teacher said

« Yes Sir, sorry not quite over the jet lag yet. » Alice explained

Alice walked out of the english class and found Kate, Pogue and Caleb waiting for her.

« What did the teacher want? » Caleb asked

« He just wanted to tell me that I should stay awake in his class instead of taking a nap but it's not my fault. » Alice answered

« What do you mean? » Pogue asked

« Ever here of jet lag? You know when you're body isn't use to the difference of time zones. »

« Sound's like hell. »

« It is but anyway I'll get over it soon. »

« Listen tonight we are going to Nicky's, come with us. » Caleb said

« I don't know- »

« Come on it's Friday what else are you going to do on a Friday Night? » Pogue asked

« Okay I'll go. I'll see you there now if you can excuse me I have to go to my french class. »

Author's note: I know it's short and it's been a while since I updated but here we are


	7. Something Not Right

**Chapter 7: Something Not Right**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: EvilAnhelKitty, LiasonFan2, Sliver of Melody, Mrs.St.John Allerdyce, naleysocute23, Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle…thanks! It mean's a lot to me when you review, so please keep reading and reviewing.**

Friday night 7 :00 p.m now where would a teenager from Spencer go?…where else to Nicky's of course. Somehow Kate talked Alice into going to Nicky's with her, she was meeting Pogue there and of course Caleb, Tyler and Reid were going to be there as well.

« Come on girlie you have to get out of there sometime! » Kate exclaimed as she waited for Alice to come out.

« Kate I changed my mind! I'm not going, you have fun with your boyfriend I'll stay here and do some homework. » Alice answered back through the bathroom door.

« Oh no you are not…what 17 year-old stay's in on a Friday night and does homework! »

Kate opened the bathroom door and grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. She then placed her on her bed.

« I use to in Italy if I wasn't going out! »

« Well this isn't Italy this is Ipswich and down here we go out on Friday and Saturday. I know for a fact that since you been here the only thing you have done is keep your nose in book…well tonight no book. Now put on your black stiletto boots, grab your car keys and we are leaving! »

« You're a fan of though love aren't you? What is Nicky's anyways? »

Alice asked as she put on her black stiletto boots

« Nicky's is one of the only places to go here in Ipswich, it's part bar and part grill. There's pool tables, foosball and a course a jupebox machine. Trust me it's going to be a lot of fun…quick question that isn't the shirt your going to wear tonight is it? »

« Why? Is something wrong with it? » Alice asked as she looked down to her black t-shirt with a light blue flower

« No, no if you want people to think there goes the mousy quiet girl. You need something that say's I'm a girl and I'm hot so don't mess with me. »

Kate walked over to Alice's closet and went through her shirts untill she found the perfect one.

« Now this is what I call a party top, you should definetly be wearing this and not a flower. Change tops, get your keys and coat and then we are going. »

« Fine, fine, fine. » Alice grumbled as she took off her top and put on the one that Kate picked out.

Alice walked over to dresser took her purse, her car keys and both Kate nd Alice walked out of their dorm room and walked to Alice's silver lexus sports car.

« Can I borrow you cellphone? » Kate asked as Alice drove her car to Nicky's

« Sure it's in my purse. » Alice answered as she turned on her radio then playing her iPod that was connected to her car adaptor. The Killers song Somebody Told me filled the air.

« Pogue, it's me Kate we are on are way to Nicky's we should be there in about 10 minutes. » Kate said into the cellphone as she talked to her boyfriend.

« Okay I'll see you when you get there. » Pogue answered

« Bye baby. » Kate said then hung up her phone.

« How long have you and Pogue been dating? »

« Four years. Seem's like yesturday we were on our first date and he kissed me when he brought me back to my dorm room. »

Alice slowed down as she entered the driveway to Nicky's, she parked her car near the back. They both hurried into Nicky's since it was cold and there was snow on the ground.

When they got in, Alice took off her wool grey coat, scarf, and gloves and placed them in her coat pocket. She then placed her iPod into her purse.

« Is there anyone I should avoid? » Alice asked

« That's Aaron Abbott, he treat's girls like dirt. »

« Duely noted so where's your boytoy I mean your boyfriend? »

« Over there with Caleb, Tyler and Reid which you get to meet for the first time. »

Alice and Kate walked towards the boys table with confidence.

« Hey Pogue sorry it took us so long…had to stop for gas. » Kate said

« No problem, just as long as you got here. » Pogue answered

When Caleb looked at Alice he felt his heart skip a beat, she was wearing hip hugger low cut jeans revealing her flat stomach and her belly-button ring. Her black stiletto boots shined with the light reflecting on them, she wore the shirt Kate picked out which was a red corset top which revealed some cleavage but not too much.

« Alice you remember Caleb don't you. This is Tyler Simms and this is Reid -» Kate started

« Garwin, Reid Garwin. Good Evening. » Reid said as he stood up from his seat and went over to shake Alice's hand.

« Good evening. » Alice answered

« You know Alice was my grandmother name but you are so much more beautiful then she is. »

« Well thank you for the compliment Reid, but tell me do you always you that pathetic line on every girl you meet. »

That comment made Tyler chock on his coke that he was drinking. Alice went over and sat in available chair next to Caleb.

« Hi Alice, sorry about Reid he tries that everytime. » Caleb said

« Hi Caleb, it's okay I'm used to stupid cheesy pick up lines. Hi tyler it's good to meet you. »

« You too. Sorry about Reid.» Tyler answered

« Don't worry about it. Boy has to try right? »

« I suppose. »

« Tyler a pool table cleared up, let's play. » Reid said

« Do you mind if I play? » Alice asked

« You play pool? » Reid asked

« Yeah I do, why because I'm a girl I don't know how to play? »

« Okay little girl you can talk the talk but can walk the walk. »

« I can and 20 bucks say's I bet your sorry ass. »

« Now I can't refuse but let's make this interesting shall we? Winner get's the money…loser gives the winner a kiss. »

« Sound's fair to me let's go. »

Alice got up from her chair and walked over to the pool table with Reid. She gave Caleb a good view of her wolfpawprint tattoo in blue electric ink on the small of her back.

Alice took her pool cue and gave Reid the gesture to start the game.

« Ladies first. »

« If you insist, but I warn you. »

« Just play the game. »

Alice focused on the white ball and hit the white ball to the others making four of them sink in with one shot.

« Damn that girl is good. » Tyler whispered as he watched the game

Reid came over and sunk in six balls, and then continued but failed. Alice focused and came to hit the white ball on the one infront of her. Something weird happened the white ball missed and went to the left, her shot was an easy one. Alice looked up and noticed that Reid's eyes were completely black. Alice shook her head then looked up again and his eyes were normal again.

« Look's like I just won 20 bucks, thank you lovely. I believe you owe me a kiss madame. »

« I believe I do. » Alice said as she got up and walked over to Reid

She looked into his eyes and leaned forward giving him a soft, sweet quick kiss.

« You taste like watermelon. Me like. »

« And you taste bad…you might want to try tick-tac's. »

Alice then left reid alone and walked back to the table. Kate ahd gone to the bathroom so it was just Caleb and Pogue at the table.

« I see Reid kicked your ass at your game of pool. » Caleb stated

« He is good but when I looked up, his eyes were completely black. » she took as a sip from her coke and placed it back on the table. « But that's rediculous, I think I'm just tired or something. »

« Must be that famous jet-lag you talked about earlier. » Pogue said

« Could be anyway can you guys tell Kate I'm going back to the dorms to sleep. Can you guys make sure she get's a ride back to Spencer. »

« Sure no problem. » caleb answered

Alice walked towards the exit as she put on her scarf, gloves and coat on, then taking her keys out of her jeans pocket. Caleb noticed that she left her purse on the table. So he picked it up and walked after Alice to give it back to her.

While she walked outside she tripped and fell on the snow and cut her knee with a piece of broken glass on the snow.

« Damn it, these are my good jeans. » she said to herself.

She got up and went over to car and unlocked the door, she then sat on her seat and looked to see if anyone was around. There was a thin trickle of blood sliding down her leg. She focused her eyes on the cut and her eyes went completely red, the trickle of blood slide back up to the cut and the cut closed itself and left now scar on her knee and her jeans were stitched back together from the ripped material on her knee.

When she looked up she saw Caleb holding her purse with a panicked look on his face, her eyes were still completely red they then went back to their original color: one saphire blue and one emerald green.

« Caleb, listen to me it's not what you think. »

He walked over and gave her purse back, she took it and put it in her car.

« I think you owe me some explanations Alice. »

**Author's note: Caleb now know's that something is not right with Alice.**


	8. Revealing The Truth

**Chap.8: Revealing The Truth**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Sliver of Melody, Tenshi-Tsubasa, erica222, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, naleysocute23. I appreciate it a lot… SO THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

« Get in the car. » Alice said calmly while a storm raged in her for being so reckless of using in public and getting caught.

« What? » Caleb asked

« If you want an explanation…get in my car now! »

Caleb decided that if he wanted any explanations on why Alice's eyes were red, that he should get in her car…so he did.

Alice buckled up her seatbelt and so did Caleb, she started up her automatic silver lexus sports car and drove out of the Nicky's parking spaces.

There was an awkward silence in the car for a few minutes while they both tried to grasp what happened at Nicky's. Alice turned on her iPod that she had connected to her car adaptor and the song Save Yourself from Stabbing Westward filled the air.

« What are you? » Caleb asked

« I'm a 17 year-old teenage girl. » Alice answered

« I meant about the eyes, I have a feeling it's not jetlag. »

« I am the daughter of Ipswich. »

« Excuse me?! »

« You heard me, I am the Daughter of Ipswich. »

« That's not possible. »

« Oh and the fact that Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin and you Caleb Danvers have inherited the powers from your ancestors isn't strange? »

« How do you that? »

« Come on Caleb I'm not an idiot. Believe it or not I can put two and two together. »

« How long have you known? »

« I have always known. »

« What do you mean? »

« Call Pogue and tell him to meet us at Putnam barm with Tyler and Reid…you all need to hear this. »

« Fine. » Caleb pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number to Pogue's cellphone. «Hey Pogue it's me Caleb can you Tyler and Reid meet me at Putnam Barn? »

« Where are you? » Pogue asked

« I'm in Alice's car…please don't ask just meet me there. »

« Okay, we'll drop Kate off on the way so we might take us a little while to get there. »

« See you there. »

Caleb closed his cellphone and placed it in his jeans pocket.

20 minutes later, Pogue Tyler and Reid finaly arrived at Putnam Barn where Alice and Caleb were waiting.

« Why are we here Caleb? » Tyler asked as the three friends walked closer to Caleb and Alice

« Alice need's to tell us something that is very important. »

All four boys turned to face Alice who was standing strong with confidence.

« I know about your powers, your history, the ascention, the consequences of your powers after you all ascend. »

« How do you know all of this? » Pogue asked

« In 1692, the first ever Barrows, Katarina Barrows spent a very drunken night with the first ever Garwin. That left her pregnant with his child, now since she was part of the Turino clan she had her own powers. Both of them created a child that had both of Turino and Ipswich magic running through the child's veins. »

« Katarina had a son, didn't she? » Tyler asked as his voice was filled with innocence

« She had a daughter, Johanna Barrows. I know that for all of you it is the oldest male who inherest's the powers but on the Barrows side the power is sent down from mother to daughter. Johanna was his lovechild, when he found out that he had a daughter he tried to find her but she had gone to England to marry an English Lord. After that he forgot about Johanna and Katarina and then married the women who helped carry out the Garwin history. »

« Why were your eyes red? » Caleb asked

« When I use my powers my eyes just simply turn red just like all of your eyes turn black when you use. »

« How do we know this is the truth…you could be lying for all we know! » Reid exclaimed

« Fine I'll prove it. » Alice answered

Alice took out her swiss army knife that she always carried in her jeans pocket. She pulled out the blade of the knife and with a swift movement she slashed her arm with the blade. A thick stream of blood was flowing from her arm. She focused on her arm and the stream of blood flowed up her arm and went back into the arm. The wound closed up and vanished not leaving any traces of slah markes from the blade. She looked up to look at Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. They all saw that her eyes were completely colored ruby red.

« Now do you believe me? » Alice asked as she knew that the three other boys were all in a state of shock. Her eyes went back to her original color; one emerald green and one saphire blue.

« How long have you had the power? » Caleb asked calmly

« Just like all of you I had it when I turned 13. The only difference is when you ascend you have a trail of power that goes in you. When I ascend I still have that but I also will be tested magically to see if I am worthy of my magic. »

« Worthy? » Reid asked

« To punish Katarina and Johanna the high council punished them by testing the person to see if they are worthy of the magic. The Turino clan in 1692 was slowly disapearing, and their rules were you were not to mix the magic clans together. »

« What happen's if you are not worthy of your powers? » Pogue asked

« I die. »

All four boys stared at Alice with shock.

« I like all four of you a lot as friends, I would like us to be friends but that is all up to you to decide if you accpet me or not. I am going back to Spencer to get some sleep, you guys can tell me what you decide. »

Alice left Putnam Barn, went in her car, wipped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Because right now she felt vulnerable and weak and the last time she felt like that, it was when she had woken from her coma and to have James tell her that her mother died on impact from the car accident. She started up the engine of car, she then selected the song Stand My Ground from the Within Temptation and drove away.

« What do we all do now? » Tyler asked Caleb

« I don't know baby boy…I really don't know. » Caleb answered back

« I say we don't ignore her! » Pogue exclaimed

« Your right, she's is in the same situation as all of us. » Reid said

« Caleb, you interested in her don't you? Deny it all you want but I can see it in your eyes. The last time you had that look it was when you were with Sarah- » Pogue started

« Don't go there Pogue, she broke up with me because she couldn't handle are secret…she left me feeling broken. » Caleb screamed back at his friend

« So you are going to deny yourself happiness…come on Caleb that's pathetic. You deserve to be happy and be with someone and with Alice she know's exactly what your going through. »

« She could die…remember that part that she explained.

« Caleb she isn't some weak little toodler who's going to fall into a lake. She's strong and she cand fight for herself…tonight she saw right through Reid's bullshit…no offense Reid. »

« None taken. » reid simply said

« You deserve to be happy Caleb…don't leave Alice alone just because your scared that she might leave like Sarah did. » Tyler added

Pogue, Tyler and Reid left Caleb alone so he could think about what happened and what he want's to do with Alice.

**Author's note: The songs: Stand My Ground from Within Temptation and the song Save Yourself from Stabbing Westward actually exist. The song Save Yourself is the song that played through the Covenant trailer.**


	9. Letting Emotions Out

**Chap.9: Letting Emotions Out**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Sliver of melody, melodie568.**

Alice sat on her bed in her pj's while she watched the movie Beauty Shop on her portable dvd player. Kate was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Pogue.

Pogue knocked on the door twice arriving on time at 7 :00 p.m

« Alice can you get that I'm not finished in here! » Kate exclaimed while she was in the bathroom

« No problem. » Alice answered back

She paused the movie and then got up and walked over to the door to let Pogue in. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, boots and a winter coat.

« Hey Pogue come on in, Kate's not quite finished but it shouldn't be too long. » Alice said as she let him in the dormroom.

Pogue walked inside and closed the door behind him.

« Nice pj's… I never really took you as the type who would wear kittens. » Pogue stated with a smile on his face.

Alice looked down to see her pj's that was black with pink kittens with sky blue balls of yarn. She had on pink kitten slippers.

« I'm a girl what can I say. Besides kittens are cute! »

« True, listen about the other night your secret is safe with me and Tyler and Reid. »

« What about Caleb? »

« Don't give up on him, he's a good guy he just has trouble with his feelings since Sarah broke up with him and moved back to Boston. »

« Sarah? »

« She was Caleb old girlfriend, when she found out about his powers she couldn't handle it so she took the easy way out. Broke his heart and moved back to Boston. »

« Poor Caleb. »

« Besides I know for a fact that you too are meant to be together. »

« What do you mean? »

« You both have the same look in your eyes. He's a good guy just give him some time, he'll come around. »

« Thanks…you're a good guy Pogue kate is lucky to have to you. »

At the same moment Kate walked out from their bathroom ready to go on her date with her boyfriend.

« Kate you look you really pretty! » Alice exclaimed

« Thank you…ready to go Pogue? » Kate asked

« Yeah let's go. » Pogue said

« Listen I know it's cold outside, so for tonight take my silver Lexus sports car. The top's up and Lexie will treat you right. »

« Lexie? » kate asked

« My car, I'm one of those crazy people who gives a name to their car. » Alice explained while she took her car keys out of her purse. « She has a full tank of gas, so you don't have to worry about it. »

She walked over to Pogue and gave him her car keys.

« Thanks, don't worry I'll take good care of your car don't worry. »

« Just bring her back in one piece…now you kids have fun you hear and bring her back by midnight! » Alice exclaimed using a southern hillbillie accent

« Yes mommy! » Kate answered back as she and Pogue walked out of the dormroom and at the same time Caleb was infront of them about to knock on the door.

« Hey Caleb. » Pogue greeted his friend by giving him a big bear hug.

« Hey man, is Alice inside? » Caleb asked his friend.

« She is…got to go. » Kate answered

« Have fun you two lovebirds. »

Caleb walked in the dormroom and closed the door behind him. He took off his coat and placed on the chair to Alice's desk. She noticed that he wore jeans, boots and white t-shirt.He noticed that she was wearing her pj's and slippers with kittens.

« Caleb what are you doing here? » Alice asked

« I wanted to talk to you about the other night where you told me your secret. »

« Honestly Caleb I didn't think you would want to see me again. »

They both went over to Alice's bed and sat down on the bed. Alice took her portable dvd player off her bed and placed it in her night stand.

« Pogue told me about Sarah. »

« Did he now! »

« Caleb I'm not Sarah, you and I fall in the same boat. I understand how hard it is to have the powers and to have to fight the temptation after you ascend. I saw it everyday with my mom, she had to fight the urge everytime. I like you a lot Caleb…I really would like to get to know you better. The only question is are you going to let me in. »

« I got hurt really bad in my last relationship. »

« I know you did, but I would never hurt you Caleb. I got hurt really bad too when I found out that mom died. »

« Found out? »

« My mom and I were in a car accident a couple a months ago. A drunk driver burned a red light and hit us, he killed my mother on impact and sent me into a coma for a month. When I woke up James our family friend told me, he has guardianship of untill I turn 21. »

Caleb noticed that Alice was crying, so he took her in his arms and she cried against his chest. Alice cried because she missed her mom so much, it was the month of October when she died and this was the month of December. The pain in her heart hurt so much, she felt like someone was ripping her heart apart.

She cried against Caleb for 10 minutes, Alice felt so small and weak but she felt better when Caleb held her tightly against his chest. Caleb inhaled the soft scent of Alice's rose oil, he loved this scent and he loved the feeling of Alice's hair as he petted it to reasure Alice.

« Sorry about that, I suppose the memory of my mom is still fresh. » Alice explained as she wipped away the tears that lingered in her eyes.

« Don't worry about it, we have to let our emotions out sooner or later. What are you doing tomorrow night?»

« Nothing why? »

« I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me and then have a bit to eat. »

« You mean on a date. »

« Yes, on a date. »

« I would love to go with you. »

« I'll pick you up at 5 :00 p.m »

« Okay. »

Caleb and Alice both got up from her bed and walked over to the door. Caleb put on his coat and walked out of their dormroom. At the same time Kate got back from her date with Pogue.

« Hey Caleb. » Kate greeted

« Hey Kate. » Caleb answered back

« Is Alice asleep? »

« No she's still awake. »

« Thanks Caleb. »

Kate walked in her dormroom and closed the door behind her.

« I have a date with Caleb, tomorrow night. »

Alice was putting the finishing touches on her makeup for her date with Caleb. Pogue came over to watch a movie with Kate but they spent more time making out than actually watching the movie.

Caleb knocked on the door, 5 :00 p.m sharp, Pogue got up from Kate's bed and answered the door.

« Hey Caleb, here to pick up Alice »

« Pogue… you have lipstick all over your mouth. »

Pogue let his friend in and wipped away all traces of lipstic by using a kleenex. Alice came out of the bathroom feeling a little nervous.

« You look amazing! » Caleb exclaimed as he took a good look at her outfit.

Alice outfit was composed of: hip-hugger jeans, a black halter top over a white long sleeved shirt, her black stiletto boots.

« Thanks, you look not bad yourself. »

« Ready to go? »

« Yeah I just need to grab my coat and my purse. »

Alice took out her winter coat and zipped it on. She then grabbed her Gucci purse.

« Now you kids have fun now you here and young man you bring her back before midnight or you'll have to deal with mmy shotgun. » Pogue said with a southern hillbillie accent

« Very funny Pogue. » Caleb shouted as he and Alice left the dormroom and left for their date.

6 hours later, Caleb drove Alice back to Spencer after their date.

« Caleb, deny it all you want but you cried at the end of Pan's Labyrinth. »

« I didn't cry, there was dust in the air. »

« Right and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Faerie are my cousins. I had a really good time tonight. »

« I did too, we should do this again. »

« I say yes. »

Alice unbuckled her seatbealt and took her purse in her hands.

« Well, goodnight Caleb. »

« Goodnight Alice. »

Caleb leaned his face closer to Alice, and with a slow movement he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Their first kiss only lasted a few seconds, Caleb pulled away looking strait into Alice's eyes. She pulled his head back to her and kissed him with passion.Never has Alice ever felt this happy about anything since she moved to Ipswich.

« Call me. » Alice said when she broke their passionate kiss with Caleb

« Definetly. »

Alice opened the car door and got out of Caleb's car. She walked in Spencer to go back to her dormroom and Caleb drove back to his mansion.


	10. Incubus Harboring Death

**Chap.10: Incubus Harboring Death **

**I would like to thank my reviewers: melodie568, naleysocute23, insane-rocker, Sliver of Melody, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

It was January 14 2007, Caleb was driving over to Alice and Kate's dormroom to visit his girlfriend. While Alice was waiting for Caleb to arrive, Tyler, Reid and Pogue kept her company.

It took a half hour for Caleb to arrive but he did arrive finally with his hands full with groceries bags. All four heard a slight knock on the door, so Tyler got up and went to answer the door because he was the one who was near the door. Caleb walked in and placed the groceries on the floor and went over to Alice's bed so he could check up on his girlfriend.

« Hey kitten, sorry it took me so long but I had to go to four different stores to find everything. » Caleb said as he came and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

« That's okay the guys kept me company. »Alice answered back

« How are you feeling? »

« Like an incubus of Death! »

« It's kind of normal, you have cold we all feel like death when we have a cold. » Tyler added

« Tyler…go suck a dead dog nose! At least your healthy and not confined to bed rest. » Alice exclaimed

« You guys can go on to Nicky's, I'm going to stay here with Alice. » Caleb said trying to break the few minutes of silence.

The three guys then said good bye and left the two lovebirds alone.

« Are you feeling any better? »

« Not really, I'm feeling loopy. »

« Loopy? »

« You know it's like your on a merry go round that's going way to fast. »

Caleb placed his hand on her forhead, feeling to see if Alice was running a fever.

« Your running a fever. »

« That might explain why it's really hot in the month of February which doesn't have the best reputation. »

« Open up. »

Caleb was holding a thermometer in his hand, Alice open her mouth and Caleb placed it under her tongue. They both waited for the mecury to settle which wasn't very long.

« 103 degrees ferhenheit. » Alice said as she took out the thermometer out of mouth and placed it on her nightstand.

« Well I have all kind of goodies for you which will help you get better. I have brought : boxes of kleenex, many bottles of orange juice, aspirin, syrup, boxes of Belgian seashell truffles, diet gingerale, rice cakes and a new dvds for your collection. »

« Really!! Which ones? »

« Step Up, NCIS season 2, Gridiron Gang, and last but not least Mists of Avalon. »

« Caleb thank you so much! I'd kiss you right now but I don't want to give you me cold. »

« Very appreciated…thank you. What mvie do you want to watch? » Caleb asked as he place the diet gingerale, and the bottles of pure 100 orange juice with pulp in the fridge excpet for one in Alice's mini fridge.

« Step Up. »

Caleb walked over and gave Alice a bottle of orange juice after he went to go get the dvd. Alice got out her portable dvd player and waited for Caleb, when she looked up he was just standing in the middle of the room with the dvd in his hands and with a sad look on his face.

« Caleb, what's wrong? »

« You ascend in a month. »

« And your afraid that I'm going to die…right? »

Caleb nodded

« Caleb I'm ready for my ascension, your mother is helping me throught the process because it's a little more complicated for me. Don't worry I'm not going to die next month and I don't plan to die anytime soon. »

Caleb walked over to Alice's bed, sat down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then handed her the dvd which Alice put in her dvd player and turned it on.

About one hour into the movie Alice had fallen asleep in Caleb's arms up against his muscular chest. At the same moment Kate walked back into her dormroon and saw the pair of lovebirds on the bed.

« How long as she been asleep?» Kate asked by whispering not to wake up her sleeping bestfriend.

« Not long, but try not to make too much noise. She need's to sleep a lot. » Caleb whispered back trying not to wake up his girlfriend.

Very slowly and carefully Caleb was able to get out of the embrace he was in and he placed girlfriend lying down on her bed under the covers to keep her warm.

« See you tomorrow? » Caleb asked Kate as he put on his boots and winter jacket

« Sure thing, Caleb. » Kate answered back

Caleb left the dormroom and closed the door behind him. He wipped away the tears that were falling from his eyes. He was so worried that Alice wasn't going to survive her ascension and die. He walked out of Spencer, got in his car and drove away.

**January 26 2007 (12 days later)**

Alice was over at Caleb's mansion watching a movie in his living room. Truth be told they spent more time making out then actually watching the movie. Alice's hands were around Caleb's neck to bring him closer to her. One of Caleb's hand went down her body and petted one of her breast.

Alice broke the kiss and pulled away looking Caleb starit into thos brown eyes that she adored.

« Let's go upstairs. » Caleb said softly trying not to break the mood

« What about your mom? » Alice asked

« She's at a charity event should be back around dawn. »

They both got up from the coach and went upstairs to Caleb's room. Caleb being the gentlemen that he was let her enter his room first. He then closed the door behind him. He walked over to his stereo and turned it on, the song Bad Dream from Jakalope filled the air.

Alice walked over to Caleb and kissed her boyfriend lovingly. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer with a quick movement which caused Alice to let out a little squeak of surprise. Without leaving his lips from hers he unbutton her shirt and let it fall on the floor. Caleb broke the kiss and bent down to kiss the expose skin of her chest which wasn't protected by her red bra.

He felt so good against her bare skin that Alice couldn't stand it so took the bottom of Caleb's shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his exposed muscular chest. She slid her hands up and down his chest, she could feel the muscle contract when her hands passed over them. She looked up to eyes and he bent down and kissed her with passion. While they kissed Alice reached down unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled his jeans down which revealed the pair of black boxers he had on. He took a moment to kick his jeans off and then took off Alice's jeans leaving her in her red bra and g-string.

In a swift movement he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed and placed her under his covers gently just like in an romance novel. Without any problems Caleb unhooked Alice's bra and slipped off her g-string. He had a smile on his fcae as he lookd at Alice's naked body, without any hesitation Alice removed his boxers leaving him naked too.

« Hold on for a second. » Caleb said softly as he got up from the bed and walked over to his wallet and pulled out a condom.

He tore the top of the foil off and took the condom out and placed it on his friend between his legs and unrolled it covering every surface. He walked back to the bed, he then gently placed himself over Alice and started to her passionately as if he hasn't seen her in years.

He gently penetrated her which caused a some pain to Alice since she was a virgin and she had never had sex before this night.

Later that night Caleb sent Alice flying to the stars as pleasure washed over her. Their body, souls and feeling intertwined and became one that night.

**Author's note: The list of dvd's are the ones I actually want to buy or get. I wanted the sex scene the be not to descriptive but it still gave you the basic idea of what was going on.**


	11. Birthday Girl

**Chap.11: Birthday Girl **

**I would like to thank the people that reviewed my fic: melodie568, Sliver of melody, Illusion to life, marynotace, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

February 14, Alice knew this was an important day, the day she would turn 18. This was also the day would ascend and possibly die.

Alice woke up at 6 :00 a.m on a cloudy morning, without making too much noise she took a towel and her shower kit. When she returned showered, refreshed and dressed for classes, she found Kate awake and dressed who was waiting for her with birthday gifts which were beautifully wrapped on her desk.

« Happy Birthday Alice! » Kate exclaimed as she went to give her friend a big hug.

« Thank you Kate but you didn't have to get me anything. » Alice answered as she hugged her friend.

They both let go of each other and they sat on Alice's bed.

« Don't be ridiculous, did you honestly think I wasn't going to get you anything…you're my best friend of course I got you gifts. Breakfest is at 7 :30 it's 7 :00 right now, so I say time for you to open your gifts. »

Kate got up and walked to the desk and came back with the gifts. Alice opened the first gift which was placed in a small box which was wrapped in pink paper with black ribbon. Inside the box Alice found a silver pentacle on a silver chain.

« Kate, thank you so much, I've been looking for one for so long. »

« I know, I have to say it wasn't easy to find. »

Alice took the chain and placed it around her neck, she then tied the clasp together.

Alice took the second gift which was in a flat square box which was wrapped in blue paper with silver dust also with golden ribbon. Inside the box Alice found a box of Godiva chocolates.

« I am definetly lucky girl to have this, thanks! »

« No problem. Besides what girl is going to turn down chocolates. »

Finally took the last gift which was in a big rectangle box which was wrapped in black glossy paper with light blue ribbon. She couldn't believe what she was looking at, inside that box she found a quilt covered in pictures of Alice with Kate, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid through out different activites and moments.

« Oh my God… oh my God…Kate! »

« Do you like it? »

« Are you kidding I love it! This is amazing thank you so much. »

« Come on let's go eat some breakfest. »

« Good idea. »

They both got up and left their dormroom and went to the cafateria.

Later that evening

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid had a small celebration at Nicky's to celebrate Alice's birthday. They had ordered: burgers, fries and cokes to drink.

« To Alice, Happy birthday. You turn 18 this year and you still look as lovely! » Tyler exclaimed as he raised his glass.

« To Alice! » All three boys exclaimed

All five raised their glasses and drank their drinks.

« Boys I think now it is time. » Caleb said with a grin on his face

« Time for what? » Alice asked

« Presents. » Reid answered

All four boys took out the gifts for Alice and placed them on the table. Reid was the one to give his gift first, inside Alice found a pair of black fingerless gloves.

« Thank you Reid. » Alice said as she put them on

« Your welcome. »

Next was Tyler's gift, inside was three dvd's which were: Center Stage, Doom and The Last of the Mohicans and on cd which was the soundtrack of Pan's Labyrinth.

« Ahh Tyler thank you. » Alice said as she got up and gave him a kiss on his cheek which caused Tyler to turn bright red.

Next was Pogue his gift was in big flat square box. Inside Alice found a black leather womens coat.

« I am very lucky girl! » Alice exclaimed as she put on the coat.

« I saw it in the shop and remebered that you had a red one. » Pogue explained.

Lastly was Caleb, inside the box she found an Apple laptop computer.

« Oh my God!…Oh my God! Caleb thank you! » Alice exclaimed as she got up to hug her boyfriend

« Your welcome. » Caleb whispered softly into Alice ear.

He then placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss only lasted a second then they pulled apart.

They all spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing. But something caught Reid's eye. A very attractive blond hair blue eyed waitress in a mini skirt.

« Blue cotton! » Reid exclaimed as he slapped down a twenty dollar bill

« Pink lace. » Tyler said as he joined in whit his friend and put down a twenty.

« Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve. » Pogue added along with a twenty

« Red thong! » Alice exclaimed as she joined in with a twenty.

This all caused the boys to look at Alice. Reid focused on the girls skirt and caused it to fly up by using his powers, revealing a red thong.

« Thank you boys, I just got 100 bucks richer. » Alice thank them as she took the twenty dollars bills.

There was a slight pain in Alice's stomach, like a cramp. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 10 :45 p.m; 14 minutes till she ascends

« Guys we have to go! » Alice exclaimed

« Why? » Pogue asked

« I ascend in 14 minutes, Tyler can you take me to Putnam Barn and fast? » Alice askes

« Sure. » Tyler answered

All five got up and quicjly left Nicky's, got in Tyler's hummer and drove to Putname barn. The arrived at 10 : 57; one minute till Alice ascend's. Alice scrambled out of the hummer and went into a field that was surrounding Putnam Barn.

10 :58 p.m; time of judgement Alice thought as she prepared herself to much pain. Bolts of lightning formed in the air and hit Alice so did the power of ascending from the Ipswich side. Alice screamed in pain as all the power hit her body. It hurt so much, that she could barely stand it, she fell to her knees and clutched her hands to her stomach which was in pain. Her eyes went to the color of ruby red and her breathing was slow and hard.

10 :59 p.m the Ipswich part of ascending finished, now came the Barrows part of ascending started.

Alice started to throw up but she wasn't sick she was actually quite healthy that night. When the boys saw the Ipswch part was finished, they got out of the Hummer and jogged over to Alice where they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Alice was throwing up but it wasn't throw up like usual, she was throwing up a cobra snake. It turned around looked strait into Alice's eyes, hyponotizing her with it's magic. It formed into a ball of pure energy and flew into Alice's body. With the strength of the energy it raised Alice in the air, she stretched out her arms incross. A blast of energy exploded in Alice which came out of her hands, eyes and nostrils. It was so bright that it nearly blinded Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid.

Once the shine dimmed and finished Alice floated back to the ground and landly safetly in Caleb's arms.

Alice's breathing was slow and she was semi-conscious.

« Alice are you okay? » Caleb asked softly

« Caleb take me to your mom…it's a question of life or death. » Alice asnwered

She closed her eyes fell unconscious in Caleb's arms.

« We have to go now! » Caleb exclaimed as all the four boys rushed to Tyler's Hummer then drove to the Danvers mannor.


	12. Hanging On By A Thread

**Chap.12: Hanging On By A Thread **

**I would like to thank te people who reviewed my fic: melodie568, Mrs.St. John Allerdyce, naleysocute23. Thank you so much!!!!!!**

Since everyone knew that Reid has a reputation of driving a little faster then Tyler, he drove Tyler's Hummer to Caleb's manor. Alice's upper body was placed up against Caleb and her legs were on Pogue's thighs.

Caleb's cellphone started to ring and Caleb answered right away. He checked the caller id and it was Evelyn Danvers; Caleb's mom

« Caleb how's Alice? » Evelyn asked

« She ascend the Ipswich way a few minutes ago and she started to ascend the Barrows way but she's unconscious. » Caleb answered

« Caleb listen and listen good…get her here as soon as possible. This is a matter of life and death! »

« What do you mean? »

« When she ascends the Barrows way there is a ritual that goes along with it. Where are you? »

« We just pulled into the driveway right now. »

« Good, when you get in take her upstairs to your room. I will be waiting for you and Alice. »

Evelyn and Caleb both hung up the phone, when the car was parked Pogue helped Caleb to get Alice out of the car. When Caleb had Alice scooped up in his arms he ran into the manor and raced up the stairs. Pogue, Tyler and Reid were right behind him.

When the walked in Caleb's room there was Evelyn pacing in the middle. In the room was what looked like thousands of white candles lighted everywhere. And around his bed was a circle of salt and a chair next to the bed.

« Put her on the bed. » Evelyn ordered

Caleb walked over to the bed and placed Alice gently on the bed under the covers. He only kept the sheet on for the time being, he also took off her coat and her boots.

When he placed Alice on the bed, Evelyn went over to one of the candles and lit it. After she lit it all the other candles were lit, all their flames dancing as they sprang to life.

A shield of pure energy formed over Alice and Caleb's bed.

« Now what do we do? » Tyler asked

« We wait. Caleb I know you love Alice very much, we all do but there is one thing I ask of you. » Evelyn stated

« What? » Caleb asked

« Whatever happen's to Alice you can not interfer with your powers, if you do you'll kill her immediately. »

Alice woke up and found herself in a room made of stone. She pulled herself up from the ground and saw a man in brown tunic.

« State your name. » he commanded in a deep raspy voice

« I am Alice Jane Barrows; daughter of Ipswich and Turino. » Alice said in a strong, clear voice

« You are to complete three tasks if you complete all three you will be worthy to have the Barrows magic run through your veins. Do you accept? »

« I do. »

« Excellent, each task will test you based on your weakness. Your first task is to bring back a golden key at the end of that corridor. »

The man pointed to a door that had light shining through. Alice walked to the door, opened it and went inside. Once inside the door shut itself close.

« Okay don't freak out, all you have to do is get a golden key…how hard can that be. »

Alice started to walk towards the long corridor, when she started to walk the torches on the wall lit up giving some light. Also at the same time the walls started to close in on Alice.

« Of course I'm claustofobic so the walls close in. » Alice said to herself as she ran down the corridor trying to survive and not die.

Alice was able to get out of the corridor in the nick of time or else she would have been flantened to death. Infront of her on a wall were thousands of hooks with golden keys.

« Oh come on! They all have to be golden what's up with that! » Alice shouted in frustration

« Think Alice…think. »

Alice's eyes scanned all the keys noticing they all had motifes on them. She was drawned to the key with the pentacle on it. She reached her hand it took it off it's hook. All the other keys vanished into thin air.

« Your first task is completed, next you must open the lock with the key. Inside you will find a silver dagger. »

« Lovely. » Alice whispered

Alice kept walking into the other room where there three boxes.

« Of course don't give any indications to where the key is suppose to go. »

The box and the key started to glow a faint color of pink.

« Okay easy enough. »

Alice walked over and placed the key in the keyhole and turned it to unlock the box. The lid snapped open revealing a long slver dagger with a golden handle. Alice picked it up and was surprised to find that it was very light in weight.

Alice was transported back to the stone room with the man standing in the middle.

« This is your finale task, you must kill an innocent. » He said in a firm voice

The door opened and someone pushed in Caleb.

« No I won't do it! » Alice exclaimed

Caleb walked forward and Alice noticed that something was wrong. Caleb's eyes were white.

« What's wrong Alice, your not happy to see me. » Caleb said in a mocking voice.

« I won't kill you. » Alice answered back

« Ahhh! You don't have it in you. You are pathetic, weak, you are going to live alone in a corner crying about your mommy. »

« Why are saying this. »

« Because it's the truth. »

« Your not Caleb. »

« Yes I am babe…in the flesh well so to speak since we are in a sort of limbo land in your mind. »

« No, the Caleb I know would never hurt me…you are not the man I feel in love with…I won't kill you. »

« Fine I'll kill you then. »

Caleb created a ball of energy and sent it flying towards Alice hitting her in the stomach. The reaction sent Alice an electric shock through out her body causing her to shake all over as if she was going into shock. What she didn't know was what ever happened to her in her mind also happened back in reality.

« Why are you doing this! » Alice screamed as she cried

« Because you don't deserve to live. » Caleb answered back

He also had a dagger in his hands and with many quick swifts and slashed Alice's arms all over

**(Back in reality)**

All of sudden Alice arms were covered in slash marks and blood started to flow down her arms. Caleb who saw this sprinted towards the bed but was stopped by Pogue who got a hold of Caleb and was holding him by his chest against him.

« Let me go Pogue…now! » The real Caleb demanded

« You heard your mom, you can't interfere or you'll kill her. »

« If you honestly think that I am just going to sit here and watch her die, you are dead wrong. »

**(Back in Limbo Land in Alice's Mind)**

Caleb grabbed Alice by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. He pinned her against a wall, grabbing his dagger and tracing it around her skin.

« Such beautiful skin…it's a shame that I am going to have to ruin it. » Caleb snickered

« You won't have to! » Alice screamed

She kneed Caleb in between the legs causing him to haunch down in pain and backing up.

Alice took her dagger and plunged it in her heart, killing her instantly. Alice was sent out of the limbo land of her mind and sent back to her body back in reality.

All the candles went out all at once and Alice's shield went down. Right were Alice's heart was a deep puncture wound and blood spilling out in a heavy flow staining her shirt.

« Mom…get in here now! » Caleb screamed

Evelyn rushed in and saw Alice's dead body in her son's arms as he craddled her.

« She isn't worthy…Caleb she's -» Evelyn started

« Do not say it! Don't you dare say that she is dead! » Caleb screamed at his mother

All of them had tears in their eyes as they watched Caleb craddeling Alice in his arms as he cried.

« Please Alice come back…please! I need you so much…don't leave! You promised you would never hurt me this is hurting me please come back. » Caleb said as he cried holding Alice

He took out her iPod, put her headphones into her ears and selected her favorite song. The song was My True Love's Eyes from the movie legend.

Alice opened her eyes and found herself in a tunnel where at the end was bright light. She saw a figure infront of her.

« Mom? » Alice called out

« Alice, my baby girl. » Catherine answered

Alice rushed over to her mother and hugged her

« Alice you have to go back. »

« No…I want to be with you I miss you so much! »

« Go back to Caleb…he need's you sweetheart. Listen he's playing your song. »

« I miss you so much mom! »

« I know baby girl, I miss you too. I can tell you it will get better and you and Caleb are meant to be together. »

Catherine kissed her daughter on her forehead and with divine help sent her back to reality with Caleb

**« Come white flowers weave us a carpet,**

**Spreading oak make some shade where we lie.**

**Leaves and branches whisper our love song,**

**When I look in my true love's eyes.**

**Young as any spring I can hear him sing to me. »**

Alice felt herself slip back into her body, the light returning into her eyes. Her fingers twitched, and Caleb definetly noticed.

« Alice? » Caleb whispered

« Caleb. » Alice answered back as she took out her headphones from her ears.

Caleb started to cry but of joy not sadness, Alice turned to face Caleb and placed her arms around him and they both hugged each of other.

« I thought I lost you. » Caleb whispered in her ear

« You'll never lose me Caleb. Besides I told you I wasn't going to hurt you didn't I. » Alice answered back

Caleb looked into Alice's eyes lovingly and palced a soft kiss on her lips.

« Are you allright Alice? » Evelyn asked as she approached Alice after Caleb and Alice stopped kissing.

« I'm okay I'm just really tired…I think I just need to sleep. » Alice stated

« We should let you sleep. Pogue, Tyler, Reid your welcome to stay the night. You can use the guestrooms.» Evelyn stated

All three went to the guestrooms to sleep and Evelyn went to her room to get some sleep.

Caleb went to go change in his bathroom and left Alice a pair of grey sweatpants with a black muscle shirt. When Caleb came back out of the bathroom Alice when in his king size bed waiting for him.

Caleb came over onto the left side and climbed into bed. He layed back against the mattress and Alice palce herself on Caleb's chest. He placed his arm around her.

« I love you Alice. » Caleb whispered

« I love you too Caleb. » Alice answered back.

Caleb reached out his arm and turned off the lights, he then placed a kiss against her temple.

**Author's note: This is the chapter you all have been waiting for. The song is from the Legend movie.**


	13. Lovers Ride

**Chap.13: Lover's Ride **

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed: naleysocute23, Illusion to Life…this chapter is more cute and short since I'm feeling a little sleepy when I wrote this…my plot bunnies have a cold so their not working at their full capacities.**

It was a beautiful warm day in spring, Alice and Caleb were going to do an activity together. Since she ascended you always found them together as if they were attached by the hip. Alice did gave Caleb some space, he did have his time with the boys.

« Caleb I promise it's not as bad as it seem's. » Alice stated

« Are you insane, look how high you are, and that thing is huge. »

« It's not that high up and Contessa can take our weight…now stop being a scared mousey momma's boy and get up on this horse now! »

Caleb wasn't looking forward to riding a horse, but Alice loved it so he decided to put on a brave face and swallow his pride.

« How do I get up on it excatly? »

« Firstly it's not an it, it is an mare and her name is Contessa. Secondly you are going to put your left foot in the stirrup. »

Caleb put his left foot on the stirrup.

« Now what? »

« With your left leg you are going to push up, when you get up you are going to swing you right leg over and then sit down…come Caleb it's easy as pie. »

« For your information pie is not easy have you ever tried to make pie…I always screw up the crust. »

« Stop babbling and get up here. »

« Fine, fine…fan of though love are you? »

Caleb did as she said and with ease he was up on the horse.

« Hey I'm up…it's not so bad. »

« Yeah, yeah just take your left foot out of the stirrups and hold on to me. »

He took his left foot out so she could place her two feet in the stirrups, and he placed his arms around her and held on for his life.

Alice was able to find the ranch of a family friend out in Ipswich and they had some beautiful trails that lead to a clearing in fields of wild flowers. So Alice decided it would fun and romantic, Caleb had packed a lunch which he carried in his backpack.

Alice made a clicking sound with her mouth and she squeezed Contessa's side and she started to walk. After a while she gave the command for her to trot and she did.

« How are you doing Caleb. »

« I'm okay kinda of bouncy…you kitten? »

« I'm fine but I think it's time to go faster. »

So what did she do, she gave the command for Contessa to go into a gallop. Caleb out of fear tightned his hold on Alice since he wasn't scared per say but he definetly was freaking out with the increase of speed… he also closed his eyes shut.

« Caleb you can open your eyes now. »

Caleb opened his eyes and saw that they had stopped and they were at their picnic destination.

« How do I get down? »

« Same way you got up but with differences. You are going to swing you leg over so that your knee is touching the sattle then you just slid down. »

He did that exactly and found himself on the ground. A few seconds after Alice cam down from Contessa and let her graze.

They both walked to a spot where the sun was shining down on them…best part of this part of spring has to be that everything is new, fresh and that fact that there isn't any snow on the ground.

Claeb took out a blanket and layed it out on the ground, after that he took out the packed picnic lunch. On the blanket was snadwiches, fruit, cheese and crackers, soda to drink.

They both sat down and started to eat.

« Where on earth did you find vanilla coke? »

« I have my sources…miss kitten. »

« Fine then keep your secrets. I have some secrets of mine own. »

Caleb got closer to Alice

« And what are these so call secrets of yours? »

« That's for me to know and for you to find out. »

« Really. » Caleb answered with a smile on his face

Caleb started to kiss Alice's weak spot which was the side of her neck.

« How…about..now? » Caleb asked between kisses

The only reaction he got was Alice who couldn't stop giggling, she couldn't help herself she was just so happy.

« I think we should get back before you make me do something that you will have no control over. Besides it's allready four I have to bring Contessa back.»

« If we must. »

They both packed the remaining of the picnic in the Caleb's backpack…there wasn't really that much to pack except for the blanket and the plastic pots.

An hour later they both arrived at Spencer, had a shower and a change of clothes…for Alice anyway. Tyler and Reid arrived at Alice's dormroom, where Alice and Caleb were.

« You guys ready to go at Nicky's ? Tyler asked

« You boys go and have fun…I'm really tired so I'm just going to turn in early. » Alice said

« Are you sure? » Caleb asked with a look of concern on his face

« Go on…boys night tonight…do what you want except for anything illegal or sexual. »

« Gee…kill the fun why don't you! » Reid exclaimed sarcasticly

The three boys left the dormroom and left Alice alone since Kate and Pogue were on a date.

Alice changed into her famous kitten pj's and then closed the lights, then falling strait ot sleep as her head hit the pillow.


	14. Life Changing

**Chap.14: Life Changing**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Illusion to Life, Sliver of Melody, Mrs. St.John Allerdyce, naleysocute23, Greendoggie. This chapter was written with a suggestion from Greendoggie…so thanks!**

Kate was woken up in shock at 2 in the morning when she heard Alice throwing up in the bathroom. She sprung out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom, where she found Alice with her head in the toilet. She quickly took Alice's hair out of the way so she wouldn't get any throw up in the way.

Kate noticed that Alice has been sick a lot lately in the mornings and at night. Alice finally stopped throwing up , Kate went over to the sink and poured some cold water in a glass and took it back to her.

« Are you okay? » Kate asked as she handed her a glass of water

Alice took the glass and took a long sip of the cold water.

« I'm fine…I think it's just flu. »

« Alice you'v e been sick for the past three weeks…I think you should go to the hospital. »

Alice got up and Kate helped her back to her bed.

« Tomorrow…I'll go to the hospital. » Alice told Kate and they went back to sleep.

The Next Day

Alice was sitting on the examing table in one of the rooms at the hospital waiting for the results to come back. Kate was with her and she could tell that Alice was nervous.

« You know they should really change these robes…I mean blue robes that don't even close at the bottom so you have to where two of them. » Alice joked causing Kate to have a smile on her face.

The door opened and the doctor walked in with Alice's file in his hands, he closed the door behind him. He was young about 25 or so and he had a name tag with the name Dr. Night.

« I have your test results. » He said gently as if she was three years old and he was going to rip off a bandaid.

« And? » Alice asked

« Your pregnant. » he answered back in firm solid voice.

Alice felt as if her world stopped spinning and was going to drop to the ground. Kate walked over to Alice and placed her hand on her shoulder.

« How long is she pregnant? » Kate asked

« Three weeks, I'll leave you alone. » He answered and left them together.

« I'm…I'm preg…pregnant. » Alice whispered as she had difficult to swallow her words.

Alice couldn't help herself she started to cry, Kate hugged Alice.

« It's going to be okay. »

Same Day But Later

Alice walked up to Caleb mansion and rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments. Caleb answered the door and he was surprised to see her.

« Alice… kitten come in. What are you doing here? » Caleb asked as he let Alice in and closed the door behind him.

« I need to talk to you. It's really important. » Alice answered

« Okay. »

They both walked in the foyer and sat down on the couch.

« What's going on…how your flu doing? »

Alice started to cry

« Hey what's wrong? why are you crying it's just a flu. »

« I went to the hospital and it isn't a flu. I'm …I'm God I can't do this. »

« Say what? »

« Caleb I'm pregnant. »

Caleb felt as if he had the wind knocked right out of him.

« Are you sure? »

« Yes…and I don't know what to do? »

Alice cried harder and Caleb took her in his arms.

« It's going to be allright…we'll get through this. »

« Caleb were only 18, we havn't even finished high school! »

« What do you want to do? »

« I don't know. »

« What ever you do decide…I'll be there 100 percent of the way. The real question is are we ready to be parents? »

« I don't feel ready to be a mother…for Christ sakes I'm not even 20 or yourself…we can't raise a child. Were still children…I'm sorry I just I'm really scared. »

« Me too. »

Same Day But At Night

Alice was in her dormroom sitting on her bed listening to her iPod, the song was Darkness by Darren Hayes. She was looking at a picture of her mom holding her when she was born in the hospital.

There was a knock on the door, Alice got up and answered the door. She found Caleb standing outside, he walked in and closed the door behind him. At the same time Alice turned off her iPod.

« Caleb, I've thought about it long and hard about the baby. »

« Okay what do you want to do? »

« I don't want the baby. »

« What? »

« I'm too young and so are you. I want to get an abortion done. »

« Are you sure this is what you want? »

« No but it's the logical thing my head is telling me to do. »

« What's your heart telling you. »

« I don't want the baby. » Alice said coldly with tears in her eyes

« Okay, I'll go with you when you get the abortion done. »

« Thank you. »

Alice started to cry and Caleb took him in his arms and hugged her with all the strength he had in his body. He placed a delicate soft kiss on her lips.

**Author's note: Little trouble in paradise for Caleb and Alice. The song Drakness from Darren Hayes is awesome I found it some how on Youtube and I listened to it none stop while I was writing…go check it out.**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Attention all reviewers or readers I need HELP!!!!!!**

**My plot bunnies are being replaced by new upgraded models anyway I am running out of ideas for future chapters. I have my idea for my 15th chapter from Greendoggie and I have my two last ones in my head.**

**I am sending an invatation to all of you for my little contest… Since you have started to read my fic you have ideas on what should happen next. You can't say you don't because I do it all the time. Anyway send me ideas and I will pick the ideas I like the most and use them (with permission of the person) in my story.**

**Still interested? If yes keep reading the instruction. If no? oh well keep reading!**

**For all of you who have said yes these are the instruction you must follow:**

**In a message send me some ideas for Caleb and Alice.**

**In the same message please write that you have given me permission to use the idea.**

**That's it I will do the rest. I will mention whoever gave me the idea in the chapter.**

**I can't wait to see what great ideas you'll send**

**Your truly**

**BlackCaleb**


	16. Magic Summer Night

**Chap.16: Magic Summer Night**

**First I want to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Greendoggie, ChelseyMarie, Sliver of melody, jesusfreak30, lotrfreak87. Secondly I picked lotrfreak87 idea for my chapter…the ''contest'' isn't finished so send ideas my way.**

Saturday afternoon in April at Caleb's driveway, there was Caleb's car, Tyler's hummer, and Pogue's motorcycle. She got out of car and started to walk towards the door. All four boys walked out of the house and noticed Alice. Something was wrong, it was like she wasn't walking but more like she was being pushed forward on a slippery floor. Her eyes were orange, the same shade as the fruit. Her body was lifeless as if she was ragdoll she had no control…something was using her magic and her body. Caleb jogged over to her and so did the others.

« Alice what's wrong? » Caleb asked as he got to his girlfriend

She didn't answer her eyes went red then black then white and then finally back to their original color. She now had control over her body.

« Alice what are you doing here, I thought you were getting the abortion done. » Caleb said

This statement shocked Pogue, Tyler and Reid since Caleb didn't tell them that Alice was pregnant or that she decided to get an abortion.

Tears formed her eyes and she threw herself in Caleb's arms

« Hey it's okay…it's over now we'll go back living our lives forgetting all of this. » Caleb said softly

Alice looked up at caleb with a dark look in her eyes.

« It's not over. » Alice replied

« What do you mean? » Reid asked

« We should talk inside Caleb. » Alice answered back

All of five of them walked back in the manor and went to the foyer and sat down on the sofas.

« Start from the begining. » Tyler suggested

« All right, I drove to the abortion clinic in the next town for my apartment. They started one treatment and it wouldn't work -» Alice started

« What do you mean wouldn't work? » Pogue asked

« I mean the doctors couldn't use the tools on my, my skin would't let their tools penetrate me. After many times I finally woke up and it was like I was being dragged out of there back in my car and drove here. Something was using strong magic for me not to get the abortion done. » Alice explained

« Strong magic? » Caleb asked

« Caleb I know this is going to sound crazy but I think our unborn child used it's magic to take control over me and made it unpossible for the abortion. »

« Your right it does sound crazy…what are you harboring in there a demonic spawn child? » Reid

That statement had a reaction no one expected…Tyler hitting Reid hard upside the head.

« What the hell baby boy…what did you do that for? » Reid screamed

« Better me then Caleb and Alice combined together. » Tyler simply said which caused a smile on Pogue's face.

« I think it's time for us three of us to leave Caleb and Alice alone…we'll see you tonight at Nicky's. » Pogue said as he Tyler and Reid left.

« Now what do we do? » Caleb asked as he passed his hands through his hands

« Well abortion is out of the qustion. » Alices simply answered back

« Wait here a moment won't you. »

« All right. »

Caleb left the foyer and ran up to his room…a few seconds later he ran back to Alice.

« Alice. »

« Yes? »

« I've something to ask you. You are the one I cherish the most on this world, I can't see myself with anyone else. I love you. »

« Well I love you too. »

Caleb got down on one knee and reached a hand into his pant pocket and took out a small velvet box. He opened the lid and there was a silver band with four diamonds on it

« Alice, light of my love… will you make the happiest man in the world and marry me. »

Alice couldn't say anything, she was in shock

« Please say yes, I know were young but we can make this work and raise our chld together. What do you say? »

« Yes. I'll marry you! » Alice simply answered

Caleb took out the ring and slipped it on…perfect fit. They both got up and Caleb lifted Alice up, spun her around then kissed her passionately.

**Three Months Later**

James Alice's family friend walked Alice down the aisle for her wedding ceremony. She wore a beaded corset top with white lace sleeves. The skirt was an elegant white bell shape which showed the roundness at her midsection were her baby was growing. She had an purple orchid bouquet tied with a light blue ribbon inher hands. She had a white veil over her face made entirely of white lace.

When Caleb turned to look at his bride he felt his heart stop beating and he lost his breath. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. By Caleb stood proudly in black tuxes were Pogue who was Caleb best man, behind him stood Reid and Tyler also in tuxes; they were the ushers.

On the other side was Kate who was Alice's maid of honour, behind her was Layla and Isabella the flower girls. They were Alice's friends from Italy who flew down for Alice's wedding. Layla was a fiesty red head and she was dating Reid. Isabella was a shy brunette who was dating Tyler. The girls all had a simple but elegant light blue dress.

Alice and James finally made it to the front of the church, james put Alice's hand in Caleb's and the both walked forward and faced the priest.

« Dearly Beloved,

We are here on this wonderful day for Alice and Caleb. We are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any man can show any just reason why they may not be lawfully joined togeher, let him speak now or forever hold his peace -» the priest said as he read from the bible and liftef his head

« Excellent, Caleb do you promise to love Alice? Comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for as long as ye both shall live? To love and cheerish her till death do you part? »

« I do. » Caleb answered

« Alice do you promise to love Caleb? Comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for as long as ye both shall live? To love and cheerih him till death do you part?»

« I do. » Alice answered sweetly

« Do you have the ring? »

Alice turned to Kate and gave her bouquet and Kate gave her the ring. Alice turned around.

« Alice repeate after me, with these ring I thee wed. »

« With this ring I thee wed. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

Alice slipped on Caleb's ring. Caleb turned to Pogue who gave him Alice's ring.

« Caleb repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed. »

« With this ring I thee wed. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« With my body I thee worship. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

Caleb slipped on Alice's ring.

« I know prenounce you now husband and wife…Caleb you may know kiss the bride. »

« With pleasure. » Caleb answered which cause people to laugh.

He leaned his face forward and place a kiss on Alice's lips, she kissed him back, then they stopped and pulled apart.

« I have the pleasure to introduce to you Mr.&Mrs. Danvers. »

Alice and Caleb took each other's hand and walked downn the aisle to the limo.

**Author's note: Voilà…did you honestly think that I was going to let Alice go through the abortion…HONSETLY!!!!!!**


	17. Hormonal Lady

**Chap.17: Hormonal Lady**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Greendoggie, lotrfreak87, Sliver of Melody, naleysocute23, jesusfreak30, heartbreaker1992, Butterfly of Death … THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alice was trying to find a dress she could wear for her prom but she wasn't finding anything. Caleb walked in their room and moved to the side quickly before got hit in the face with a dress. They are now living at the Danvers Mansion with Evelyn.

« Whoa! Did are closet explode in here? » Caleb asked as he noticed that most of Alice's clothes were on the floor and on the bed

« No…I'm trying to find a dress for prom but nothing fits! » Alice exclaimed

Alice sat down on the bed and Caleb walked over and sat down next to her.

« Kitten…your pregnant your clothes aren't suppose to fit you. »

« In a perfect world I would wear a beautiful dress and dance all night with you. Now you get to be stuck with a big fat pregnant wife wearing sweatpants since they seem to be the only thing to fit me! »

« Are those my pants you are wearing? »

« Yes! »

« What happened to your sweatpants? »

« They don't fit!!! » Alice exclaimed as she started to cry

She got up and went into the bathroom. Caleb went after her, once inside he took her by the waist and turned her around.

« Alice, listen to me…your beautiful no matter what you wear. We will find you're a prom dress that fit's your pregnant body. »

« Really? » Alice said as she sniffed loudly

« Yes…I miss your old figure, clothes were easier to pick out. »

Alice started to cry and stomped down the stairs were Pogue, Tyler and Reid were waiting for them both.

« Alice wait I didn't mean it! » Caleb exclaimed as he chased after Alice down the stairs

« You think I'm ugly!!! Well I've got news for you mister you got me this way!»

« Alice » Tyler started

« Keep out of this baby boy!!!! So Caleb it's your fault that I look like I swallowed a beach ball and you just pissed off a very hormonal pregnant wife. »

Alice put on her coat and shoes, took her purse and keys

« Caleb I am going to see two men who actually appreciate me. There names are Ben and Jerry's, if your lucky you will actually sleep in our bed and not on the couch!! »

Alice slammed the door shut and left to go in her car, leaving four shocked boys in the foyer.

« Caleb…what did you do? » Pogue asked as he got up and walked over to his friend.

« I made a bad remark. » Caleb explained

« What kind of remark? » Tyler asked

« I told her that I miss her old figure because it's easier to pick out clothes. »

« You stupid moron! » Reid exclaimed

« I know…I know…dumb move. Stupid prom with pressure of getting THE DRESS!!! »

« Don't worry after prom it will get better! » Pogue exclaimed

« I hope so… is it wrong that I just want this pregnancy to be over? » Caleb asked

« Of course not man…hang in there she's what five months pregnant so only four more to go. » Tyler said trying to help

« I suppose… stupid prom and it's tomorrow! »

« Alice doesn't have a dress? » Reid asked

« No…right now she's wearing my pants since her sweatpants don't fit anymore. Anyway let's go I have an idiea that might get me to sleep in my bed and not the couch. »

All four boys left the manor and Caleb went on his quest not to sleep on the couch.

**A Few Hours Later**

Alice was sitting on the bed reading a book. Caleb walked in a with a box in his hands.

«Hey kitten…how's my beautiful wife doing? » Caleb asked

« Flattery won't get you anywhere bucko!! What's in the box? »

« I got something for you… I hope you like it. »

Alice got off the bed and walked over to the box, she opened it and moved the crate paper. She held out a blue dress with black lace sleeves and black lace hemline and belt that is sewed in.

« Caleb…it's beautiful. »

« Turn's out they have prom dresses in the maternity section. »

Alice put the dress on the bed and then threw herself in Caleb's arms giving him a hug. Caleb staggered a little but he was able to catch his balance.

« I'm sorry Caleb…I'm just tired of being hormonal and pregnant. »

« It's okay and I should be more careful and thoughtfull with my words. »

Caleb looked down into Alice's eyes and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The one thing Alice loved was that everytime Caleb kissed her it felt like the first time. Alice broke the kiss and held on her stomach as she cringed in pain.

« Are you allright? »

« Yeah…the baby is just really kicking! »

« It's kicking? »

« Oh…sorry. »

Caleb placed his hand on Alice's stomach and felt his child kicked

« That's our child…our baby! » Caleb exclaimed with joy.

He hugged Alice and lifted her in the air.

**The Next Day at the After Prom**

Alice was sitting on a couch with Kate, they were at their after prom which was in some cottage out in the country. Kate was drinking a beer but since Alice was with child she was having coke. Everything was going well untill Keira stood infront of them interrupting their conversation.

« Well…well if it isn't the Pregnant Ipswich Slut. » Keira said

« Go away Keira. » Kate added

« Ah look…Alice's bitch can talk. » Keira replied

« Ahhhh! What's wrong Keira upset because your not the center of attention. » Alice answered with sarcasim

The four boys were not far away and were quite starttled by the remark.

« You bitch! »

« Bitch? I thought I was pregnant slut make up your mind sweetie! By the way why don't you go back under that rock you climbed out of -»

« Wait till Aaron get's here! »

« Why so he can flirt with me like he does with every girl. You're a smart girl Keira why are dating some pathetic loser who treat's girls like dirt…wait actually your not that smart. »

Alice pushed herself up tyring to get up off the couch but she was having trouble so Kate gave a her a little push in the back. She took her drink that was in her cup and splashed it in her face.

« That's for calling me the Ipswich Slut and Kate my bitch when the actual bitch is right infront of me whose boyfriend can't seem to keep his equipment in his pants. »

« At least I'm not pregnant. »

« At least I know who my baby's father is… you know you have quite a reputation of changing guys from left to right…there's a term for girls like that. It's called being a Maneater…so whose the slut now Keira. »

« Bitch you are lucky you are pregnant. »

« No you're the one whose lucky I'm pregnant…I think it's time for you to get your skanky ass out of my face…NOW!!!! »

Keira walked away and stormed out of the afterprom with Aaron right behind her. The four boys walked over to the girls.

« That was brilliant…absolutely brilliant! » Reid exclaimed as he handed Alice another coke

« Thanks but I think I was a little harsh…the curse of always being hormonal. » Alice answered

« Oh please that girl deserve's every insult you lashed out at her…right Caleb? » Tyler asked

« I say so. » Caleb answered

« And to top it off it's the fastest we've seen you get up from couch. » Pogue added as he went over to his girlfriend

« True…true! Here's to the afterprom may will get drunk on life and drinks…except for me since I'm pregnant. » Alice said as she raised her glass in the air

« Here…here! » everybody exclaimed as they all raised their glass and drank their drinks.


	18. Sabrina Evelyn Danvers

**Chap.18: Sabrina Evelyn Danvers**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fic: Greendoggie, ChelsieMarie, Sliver of Melody.**

Alice was now 8 months pregnant and she was tired of being pregnant. She now looked like she swallowed a car. It was a September night, Caleb and decided to go to university in Ipswich so he could be with Alice when she deliver's. Of course Pogue, Tyler and Reid being as fatefull as they are stayed with Caleb and Alice. It was 2 in the morning and Alice couldn't sleep.

She was in the kitchen eating leftover chinese food from the previous night and she was drinking a glass of Flirt; white wine. Caleb walked in the kitchen and found his wife at the counter top.

« Alice what are you doing? » Caleb asked in a sleepy voice

« Had a craving and I couldn't sleep. » Alice explained then taking a sip of wine

He walked over to Alice and tried to take the glass of wine away from her but when Alice saw him she gulped down the remaining of the wine from her glass.

« Alice you know you not allowed to have alcohol. »

« Caleb one glass of wine won't hurt me. Besides I havn't had any so long and the bottle was just staring at me and taunting me. »

« And the chinese food? » Caleb asked as he walked over and took a dumpling and eat it.

« I'm hungry. »

« Your always hungry come on let's get some sleep. »

« All right. »

Alice put the chinese food and the wine back in the fridge. The next thing wasn't at all what Alice had in mind. Caleb came over and scooped her up in his arms and started to walk to their bedroom. He had no difficulty carrying her with the extra weight she put on.

« For the love of God! Caleb I'm pregnant not crippled…put me down I can walk fine. »

« Well excuse me for trying to be romantic or thoughtfull. »

Caleb got up to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He went to the door and closed it shut, turned off the lights and went into the bed.

« Get some sleep…love we have a busy day tomorrow. »

« I know I get to watch you and Pogue, Tyler and Reid put the finishing touches on the nursery. What's left to do? »

« Furniture and then well it's all up to both of you. »

**The Next Day**

Caleb and Pogue were bringing the crib up to the nursery and Tyler and Reid were bringing up the dresser.

" Where do you want this Alice?" Pogue asked as they reached inside the nursery.

"Right over there." Alice said as she pointed to the side of the wall near the window

Reid and Tyler came in after Caleb and Pogue.

"If you don't tell us where to put this I swear on baby boy's life we are going to drop this!" Reid exclaimed

"Other side of the room Reid." Alice answered

They both placed the dresser over to the other side of the room so fast that she didn't have time to blink.

"Finished thank God!" Tyler exclaimed

"No thank me for having lunch ready downstairs with very cold beers." Alice explained

"Ahhh! Thanks kitten." Caleb said as he came over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

They all left the nursery except for Alice.

"Alice aren't you coming?" Pogue asked

"I'm not hungry right now…besides I'm going to stay for a while." Alice replied

"Suit yourself."

Pogue left Alice alone and she was having mixed feelings about her baby. She placed both her hands around her stomach and she had an instant smile when she felt the baby move.

_I'm going to be okay…everything is going to be okay._ Alice thought to herself as he sat down on the rocking chair.

She turned on her iPod to some Mozart and placed the bigger headphone Caleb had gotten for her and the baby and placed it on both sides of her stomach and let the music play.

Tyler had a smile on his face when he watched Alice. He walked in the room with a sandwich and a can of coke in the other.

"Hey Alice." Tyler said in soft hushed voice

"Hey Tyler." Alice said as she snapped back to reality

"Caleb wanted me to bring you something just in case as a safety net."

"Ahhh! Caleb always thinking of me even when I'm not there."

Tyler walked over to Alice and gave the sandwich and the drink. He looked down at Alice's stomach for a moment and he couldn't resist but asking.

"Alice."

"Yes…Tyler."

"Do you mind terribly if I feel your stomach?"

"Of course not."

Tyler got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. He had a surprised look on his face when he felt the baby kicking.

"Feisty little thing…hey?"

"Tell me about it."

"Are you scared?"

"Of having the baby…yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the no is because I'm excited to bring the baby to the world and raise he or she with Caleb. The yes is because I'm scared to have to someone completely dependent on me. To care for something so small…teach them right from wrong, good and bad… not quite the picnic I had imagined."

"Makes sense, I'm going to go back downstairs and join the guys are you going to stay up here?"

"Yes I am but thank you for bringing me up some lunch before Reid eats it all."

That comment placed a smile on his face. He got up and left Alice alone with her iPod, her lunch and the baby.

**October 31st; The Grand Day **

"Reid drive faster or I swear on Tyler's hummer I will have my baby in his hummer!" Alice screamed in pain as she was having her contractions

"Alice…I'm going as fast as this car can go." Reid shot back to her while driving to the hospitals

"I don't want excuses man!…just get me to the hospital…use if you have to but get me to that fucking hospital…NOW!!!!"

Five minutes later they reached the hospital and once inside Reid and Tyler helped Alice to sit down in a wheelchair and push her down the hall.

"We need help now!" Tyler screamed in deep serious voice, which surprised Alice and Reid since they didn't think his voice could actually do that.

"What's the problem?" A young beautiful nurse asked as she caught Reid's attention

"My friend is in labor." Reid explained as he stopped the wheelchair from moving

"And it is safe to assume that you are the father?" the nurse asked

"Me…no no no I'm not the father just a friend."

"We'll take it over from here why don't you find the father and get him over to the hospital so he doesn't miss his child birth." The nurse explained as she got next to Reid, gently pushed him aside as she took control of the wheelchair and pushed to a room.

Reid took out his cellphone and dialed Caleb's number. Caleb picked up immediately.

"Reid…what's going on?" Caleb asked in a joking voice

"I'll tell you what's going on… your wife is in labor right at this very moment."

"What!"

"So get your late sorry ass over here man before she scare's the shit out of Tyler and me while giving birth!"

"I'm on my way."

Caleb hung up the phone

"Alice is in labor…I'm going to be a father!" Caleb exclaimed his voice filled with anxiety and joy.

"Why are we still standing here then… let's go to the hospital." Pogue answered back.

They both got into Caleb's car and drove to the hospital. They got there a half-hour later. They both ran to the reception office.

"Can I help you with something?" The nurse asked

"My wife is in labor she's all ready here… her name is Alice Danvers." Caleb explained as he was trying to catch his breath and quite possibly slow down his heartbeat.

"I assume it is safe to say that you are the father?" the nurse asked

"Yes…I am the father."

"She's in room 134… it's down the hall to the left."

Caleb and Pogue both ran over to the room and when they got in they saw that the room was a room for a single person and that Alice was in big amount of pain as she was in the hospital bed

"It's about bloody time… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Alice screamed

"Sorry…had things to do."

"Alice you are now open 7 centimeters."

"7 centimeters…were open 7 centimeters!" Caleb exclaimed with joy

"We! We if you dare say that again I'll open you 7 centimeter's and you'll be bleeding until Easter!"

**A half hour later**

Alice sat up from the bed in pain as she felt another contraction coming.

"I think its time… oh my God this hurt's!" Alice said

At that very moment the doctor walked in.

"Alice how are we?" the elderly doctor asked

"I think it's time."

"Why don't we have a look shall we?"

The doctor lifted the blanket and checked Alice.

"My dear it is time for you to deliver this baby to the world. Father of this child I will give you the best advice you'll ever receive." The doctor explained as a bunch of nurses came in…ready for duty

"What's that?" Caleb asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to Alice

"Stay by your wife… if you dare come over here I promise you… you will faint at the sight."

"Duly noted. Alice hold on to my hand and squeeze it when it hurt's okay kitten."

"Your funeral." Alice shot back

"All right Alice time to push now…so push!"

Alice concentrated and pushed her child out of her then she stopped and relaxed for a second.

"Come on Alice you have to push" the doctor commanded

Alice started to push again and she squeezed Caleb's hand so hard that it was turning white due to the lack of blood circulation.

"I can see the head…come on Alice one big push and it's all over."

Alice pushed with all her might and her child came out. At that same time she felt as if stars and galaxies exploded behind her eyes.

"It's a beautiful healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he showed Caleb and Alice's daughter to them

"Were parent's…We have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl." Caleb whispered to Alice then, he placed a kiss on Alice's hot, sweaty forehead.

"It's over… thank God for modern medicine. Go tell the boys and your mom the news."

Caleb left Alice's side and went out to the hallway. All four and Evelyn lifted their heads

"I'm a father…it's a girl!" Caleb exclaimed with so much joy and happiness that they all felt it.

"Can we see Alice?" Evelyn asked

"They both need a moment." Caleb explained

Fifteen minutes later 

All four boys and Evelyn walked in the room and found Caleb next to Alice who was holding her daughter in her arms who was wrapped around a pink blanket.

"Everybody we would like to introduce to you Sabrina Evelyn Danvers." Alice said as she looked down at her daughter.

"May I?" Evelyn asked

Very gently Alice handed Sabrina to Evelyn who was now a grandmother and Evelyn placed her in her arms.

"Hello beautiful…I'm your grandmother what's that? I'm young to be a grandmother I completely agree."

**October 31st; 10:45 p.m. Sabrina Evelyn Danvers is born.**

**Author's note: Don't worry people this IS NO THE FIANLE CHAPTER FOR MY FIC!!!!!**


	19. RevengeSweet or Sour?

**Chap.19: Revenge… Sweet or Sour?**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, xDISTURBED-BY-YOUx, lotrfreak87, Butterfly of Death, Sliver of Melody, HELPtheEVILchimpsATEmySOCKS, Greendoggie,**

**7 Months Later**

2 a.m in the morning and Caleb was woken up by the sharp cry of his daughter Sabrina. He rolled over to his side and tried to wake up Alice.

« Alice… Sabrina's crying. » Caleb said in low asleep voice

« Get up and take care of her…give her a bottle of milk and then change her diaper. After the diaper, sing her to sleep then come back to sleep. » Alice answered not opening her eyes.

« But why me? »

« Why? Let's see maybe because while your getting a college education I'm here with your mom taking care of our daughter. For 7 months I have barely gotten any sleep… and if you ever want to have sex with me ever again you will get up from your lazy butt and take care of Sabrina. »

Caleb didn't answered, he got up from the bed and went to take care of his daughter. Once he was in the nursery he saw his daughter crying in her cribe. He went over and picked her up.

« Come on now Sabrina… Daddy's here it's okay…please stop crying. » Caleb pleeded with his crying daughter in his arms

They both went in the kitchen where Caleb heated up a prepared bottle of milk then feed it to Sabrina. Then after they went upstairs back to the nursery. Caleb placed her on the changing table and strapped her down with the security strap. He noticed that Alice kept everything needed to change a diaper close by to make it easier to change a diaper.

« Hand it to mommy, to make things easy… hey sweetheart. » Caleb said to Sabrina who just looked up at him

Caleb took off her pyjama bottoms and took off her diaper.

« Sweet God in Heaven!… that smell! what is mommy feeding you? How does something so small makes so much much of something that is so disgusting! » Caleb exclaimed as he brought his hand up to his nose trying to block the smell.

Caleb opened the garabage by pressing on the lever with his foot, he threw out the diaper with the terrible odour. Then he took out a baby wipe and wipped her butt. He then put some baby powder in the lower section of the baby and then put on a fresh diaper on his daughter. Once he put her pyjama bottms back on, he took Sabrina in his arms and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and started to rock back and forth in the chair.

« Mommy told me that I'm suppose to sing you to sleep… well mommy didn't tell you was that I am a terrible singer but for you Sabrina… I will swallow my pride and sing. I just need to find a song first. »

He looked down at his daughter as she was held in his forearms and was placed on his lap.

**« When the world is darker then I can understand,**

**When nothing turn's out the way I plan.**

**When the sky turn's grey and there's no end in sight,**

**When I can't sleep throught the lonely nights.**

**I turn to you like a flower leaning towards the sun,**

**I turn to you cause you're the only one.**

**Who can turn me around when I'm upside down,**

**I turn to you. »** Caleb sang in a low voice

Sabrina was sleeping in Caleb's arms, so he got up slowly and placed Sabrina back in her cribe. He then went back to his room got into bed where Alice was sleeping.

**10:00 a.m Saturday**

Pogue, Tyler and Reid came over to hang out with Caleb there was just one problem and they all noticed it when they saw Alice walking down the staircase dressed very fancy: black stiletto boots, hip-hugger black jeans, red holter-top, denim coat, Gucci purse and sunglasses on her head.

« A little fancy there mommy…don't you think. » Caleb said as he got from the couch and walked up to Alice

« Kate is taking me to a day space…I will be back in time for supper at 6. »

« Wait…you can't leave me with Sabrina by myself. »

« Your not alone… Pogue, Tyler and Reid are here…put them to work to help you. » Alice opened her purse and took out a folded note.

« What is that? » Pogue asked as he got up and joined them

« This has a schedule of the everything I do with Sabrina… if you do evrything correctly you will be fine. My cellphone is on in case of a emergency… that mean's if Sabrina or yourself end up in a hospital or she running a high fever than call me. » Alice explained as she handed the note to Caleb and fished out her car keys from her purse.

« Wait…your leaving us alone…with…Sabrina! » Reid exclaimed

« Yes… Sabrina is having a nap she usually wakes up at noon for lunch. Have fun boys! » Alice explained as she left the manor leaving the boys in shock.

« Caleb no offense but your wife suck's Big time! » Reid explained

Caleb walked over and slapped Reid upside the head.

**6:00 p.m**

Alice walked in the manor hang up her coat and she loved what she was feeling… relax no care for everything. She walked into the dinning room where she saw all four boys at the table eating, drinking a beer, laughing and Caleb feeding Sabrina her bottle of milk.

Caleb couldn't believe what he was seeing whe he saw Alice watching him in the doorway. Alice's hair was cut a little shorter than usual, it also had red streaks. She also had a french manicure… Alice seemed in a better relaxed mood.

« Now this had got to be one of the best Kodax moments. » Alice said as she walked in the dining room and sat down at an empty seat after she served herself a plate of food and took a cold bottle of beer.

When she sat down Caleb gave Alice a quick kiss on her lips and then returned to feeding Sabrina.

« I see you have survived a day with your daughter. Not too bad I take it? » Alice asked

« Yeah we did… except the boys nearly fainted at the smell of diaper. » Caleb said

« Why does that not surprise me. » Alice answered

After supper Alice took Sabrina back upstairs to sleep. She had just stepped out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Alice heard her daughter crying, when she opened the door to the nursery she stopped. Alice reached her hand out to turn on the lights but it wouldn't turn on.

« Sabrina… sweetheart. » Alice whispered as she started to walk towards the cribe.

« She look's exactly like her father. » A deep voice said as he walked out of the shadows

« Who are you? What have you done with my daughter? » Alice asked with fear in her voice

« My name is Chace Collins… I'm actually surprised that Caleb didn't tell you about me. Your daughter is safe well for the moment. »

« Please… I'll give you anything just give me back my baby. »

« Now if I was good guy I would but I'm not a good guy so if you ever want to see your daughter again tell Caleb to be at Putnam Barn Sunday at 11:00 p.m » Chace answered then vanishing in thin air leaving Alice alone in the nursery in the dark.

Alice ran down the hallway and down the stairs, with tears in her eyes. She finally reached the living room where Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid were sitting on the sofas.

Caleb got up and walked over to Alice.

« Alice what's wrong? » Calb asked as he placed both his hands on each side of Alice's arms

« He's back and he stole our baby. » Alice cried

« Who… who's back? » Caleb asked

« Chace Collins. »

« That's not possible. »

« Well it is and he took our daughter… our baby girl is gone Caleb… Sabrina's gone. »

Alice felt herself falling and the only way to stop herself was to hang onto Caleb. She sobbed in his arms and Caleb held her in her arms. He wished he could protect her by covering himself all over her with his body like a protective shell.

« What did he say? » Caleb asked

« To meet him at Putnam Barn tomorrow at 11:00 p.m. if we ever want Sabrina back. Get her back and kill the son of a bitch. »

« Don't worry I'll get Sabrina back… I promis you I'll bring her back. »

**Author's Note: The song is called Turn To You from Mel.C... and Chace is back!!!!**


	20. Down A Dangerous Path

**Chap.20: Down A Dangerous Path**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my fic: Butterfly of death, insane-rocker, Angel-CherryBlossom, lotrfreak87, Greendoggie, naleysocute23 and soccergurl1382. Thank you so much for your reviews they are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!**

It was Sunday at 9 p.m and everybody was worried about Alice. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't eat anything. The only thing she would do is drink water from the bathroom sink in Caleb and her room. She spent most of the day in their bedroom crying on the bed. No words discribe a mother's tears, Phil Collins sang this in one of his songs… she agreed with his lyrics.

« It's risky… I might die but I want my daughter back. I don't give a damn about the consequences. » Alice whispered to herself as she got up and got dressed.

Once she was done she left her bedroom and went down the stairs to take a drive. When she got down the stairs she heard Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid taking in the kitchen. Very quietly she walked out of the manor and closed the door behind her, got in her car and drove off to a secret location.

Once she arrived, she took a good look around to make sure that she wasn't followed to this shady looking area. Once the coast was clear she got out of car, locked it and set the anti-theft alarm. She walked into the building and walked down the corridor… her eyes went red as she used and she walked through the wall with the faint glowing color of black.

On the other side she was in a room with a lot of books in a library. They were books about magic and demons.

« See anything you like. » A man asked

Alice turned around a saw a tall thin man with black greasy hair, unshaven beard. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants that was torn in certain places. He also had on black shoes and black leather trench coat.

« I need something in particular. » Alice answered

« And what is pretty young thing like you doing in dirty place like this? » he asked as he looked up and down at Alice

Alice had on a: pair of light denim jeans, black stiletto boots, black tank-top that showed off a lot of her cleavage, her black leather coat that Pogue had gotten her for her 18th birthday.

« I want revenge. »

« And what did this person do? »

« He stole my 8 month-old daughter… I want to make him understand what is the meaning of the word pain. »

« And what kind of pain did you have in mind? »

« I want to kill the son of bitch… once and for all. »

« That is going to take a lot out of you pretty girl. »

He walked over to the bookshelf and took out a heavy leather bond book.

« You realize of course that there is always a price to pay when you deal with black magic… don't you? »

« I don't care! »

« Did you a spell in mind? »

« **The eternal darkness spell.** »

The man's eyes grew wide when he heard those words. Never has anyone ever used this spell in a very long time. He opened the book and found the page with the steps for preforming the spell.

« First thing's first you'll need to have black magic running through your veins. Who are you? »

« My name is Alice Jane Danvers; Daughter of Ipswich and Turino. »

« Turino… I thought that blood line didn't exist anymore. The high council won't be happy with you… you realize this of course don't you? »

« Do I honestly look like I give a fuck about what they think! »

« No you don't… once you have the black magic you'll have to say the spell for it to work. »

« Fine. »

He made a paper and a pencil appear out of thin air and wrote down the spell and gave it to Alice who put in her jean pocket. He walked over to Alice and placed both of his hands on each side of her shoulders. He kissed her passionetly, Alice could feel the black magic transferring from his body to hers. She loved the taste of it, it was so strong… stronger than any alcohol or drug known to man. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back harder wanting more power… so he gave it to her. The magic travelled from her mouth and went into her veins.

When she broke the kiss and pulled away she was panting trying to catch her breath. Her eyes went from red to black, then back to their original color saphire blue and emerald green.

Back at the mansion.

Evelyn went upstairs to go check on Alice… makng sure she was allright. When she got to her room she opened the door and found the bedroom empty. She walked in and looked around in the room then the bathroom but there was still no sign of Alice. Quickly Evelyn ran down the corridor and down the stairs and found the four boys getting ready to leavt to get Sabrina.

« Alice, she isn't here! » Evelyn exclaimed

« What do you mean she isn't here? » Caleb asked

« I mean she isn't in the manor at all… Caleb she might have done something very dangerous or stupid that will hurt her. »

« She might have gone to Putnam Burn. » Reid answered

« We have to get there before she does something stupid! » Caleb exclaimed

They all left the manor, got in Tyler's Hummer and drove to Putnam Barn.

(Putnam Barn) 

Alice walked out of her car and walked towards the barn. She stopped dead in her tracks; she pulled the piece of paper and started to read the spell.

**" I call upon the black magic of the night,**

**Hear my call give my power and magic to fight.**

**Demons of Hell I present to you my body,**

**Come and take over, there's enough room for everybody.**

**Allow your hate, your pain and your evil to flow through my veins,**

**Help me give much pain.**

**My enemy has kidnapped and stolen my dearest love,**

**I give you wings, to rise up above.**

**Hear me cry, hear my call,**

**Make my enemy fall."**

When she finished she felt the spell taking effect right away. Her inner core burned as the demons of Hell entered her body. Her eyes went from white to red then finally to black. All over her skin was black veins that stood out from her skin.

She continued walking towards the barn, inside Sabrina was sleeping on stray. There was a light pink shield surrounding her and Chase was waiting for Caleb to arrive. He was surprised to see Alice in the barn since he was expecting Caleb.

"Your daughter is smart putting up a shield to protect herself. I know Caleb is soft but I didn't think he would send his little wife to finish his bidding." Chase said as he used and his eyes went black

"I've come for my daughter you sick son of a bitch!" Alice yelled

"Who are you? I want to know the name of the woman I am about to kill."

"I am Alice Jane Danvers; Daughter of Ipswich and Turino."

"Turino… the blood line is also suppose to be dead!"

"I am also using the Eternal Darkness spell."

She created a ball of fire and sent it flying towards Chase and hit him strait in the chest. He let out a scream of pain as it burned his skin. He looked up at Alice and he a grin on his face.

"Honestly… is that the best you got?"

"I'm just getting started!"

Chase created an orb made out of energy between his hands and sent it flying towards Alice. She caught it with no problems, she focused on the orb forcing it to turn black and sent it flying towards Chase and it hit him in the chest and burned his skin. He also had scratches all over his skin, which were bleeding.

Alice ran over to Chase and grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze trying to get all the air out of his body.

"How does it feel? To be completely weak not able to defend yourself. You left me feeling broken you sick son of bitch! I will make you pay!"

Alice's hand was surrounded by a black glow, with a quick motion she plunged her hand in Chase's body and pulled out his heart killing him instantly. She let go of his body and it fell with a loud thump. She crushed his heart as if it was made of ashes.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain coming from her forehead. The veins all around her body got thicker and vanished from her body. The black glow of black energy surrounded her body and it took control over her body. It raised her in the air and sent her flying out of Putnam Barn. She went through the walls of the old wooden barn. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid saw something flying out of Putnam Barn and started to drive faster.

With a quick motion Alice landed on Tyler's windshield, which cracked the glass and caused Tyler to make a sudden stop.

"Jesus Christ!" Reid screamed as saw Alice roll of the Hummer and hit the pavement.

They all got out and went over to Alice making sure she was allright. Pogue went to Alice's neck to check to see if she had a pulse.

"Is she alive?" Caleb asked

"There is a pulse but it's weak. Caleb go get Sabrina but be quick Alice doesn't have long." Pogue explained

Caleb got up and ran over to the barn. When he got inside he saw his daughter awake on the stray she was sleeping on earlier. A light pink shield surrounded her. He saw Chase dead on the floor with the bleeding hole where his heart was missing.

"It's okay Sabrina… daddy's here." Caleb whispered as he knelt down beside his daughter and looked into her eyes.

She looked into his brown eyes and recognized her father her eyes went pink as she focused and lowered the shield allowing Caleb to take her back home. He picked her up in his arms and inhaled her soft scent; he had tears in his eyes. He thought he was never going to see his daughter again.

"We have to go sweetheart your mommy need's help and I want to make sure your allright too." He told Sabrina as he left Putnam Barn

He got back to the Hummer, got inside and Tyler drove them all to the hospital. Alice was lying against Pogue.

"How is Sabrina doing?" Tyler asked as he kept driving

"She's okay for what I can tell but when we get to the hospital I'll get her checked out by a doctor." Caleb answered as he looked down at his daughter beautiful clear light blue Caribbean eyes.

10 minutes later

Pogue carried Alice in the hospital and everybody else ran behind him.

"We need a doctor… now!" Pogue yelled

"What happened?" The male doctor asked as he rushed over to them

"My wife and child were attacked by a wild animal." Caleb answered in a panicked voice.

"Okay sir we will take care of your wife and doctor price will look at your daughter." He explained as nurses took Alice out of Pogue's arms and placed her on a bed and pushed her in a section of the hospital that was restricted except for doctors.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid went into the waiting room and did the obvious thing in a waiting room… they waited.

Reid got up to stretch his legs.

" I'm going to get some coffee and try to find something decent to eat." Reid said as he looked at all of his friends

"I'll go with you." Tyler answered as he got up and joined his friend.

They both left Caleb and Pogue alone in the waiting room.

"She's going to be allright Caleb, Alice is a fighter she pull through this." Pogue said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know… back at Putnam Barn when I went inside to get Sabrina. I found Chase dead on the floor."

"What… wait Alice killed him? How?"

"She pulled out his heart. I know her Pogue she would not have done that with her magic."

"Are you sure I mean it's not like you know everything about her magic and powers. Listen when we found her I noticed there was a black glow of energy surrounding her."

"I noticed that too. I think she was using black magic."

"Black magic?"

"I think so… it would make sense she doesn't have it in her nature to be cruel."

"Excuse are you Mr.Danvers?" the redheaded female nurse asked

"Yes I am." Caleb answered

"Your daughter is fine… she some scratches on her skin but it isn't anything serious. They will heal quickly and leave no traces."

"That's good to hear… how is my wife doing?"

"She isn't doing so well."

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked

"She has internal bleeding, she has 2 stitches on her face, some fractured ribs, her left wrist is broken. Right now she is in a coma… I'm so sorry for your wife." She explained to Pogue and Caleb

"Well how long can it be to wake from a coma?" Caleb asked with fear in his eyes

"No one knows… it can be days, weeks, months even years." She explained with sorrow in her eyes. "I am so sorry about your wife sir." She said then leaving Pogue and Caleb alone

Caleb felt as if all the airs were knocked out of his lungs. Tears fell down from his eyes and he started to fall to floor. Pogue caught his friend before he hit the ground; they both sat down on the couch. Caleb cried against Pogue's shoulder, he couldn't stop himself he felt so weak and small. Pogue rubbed is back trying to soothe his best friend.

**Author's Note: The Eternal Darkness spell is completly fictional... it doesn't exist but I now own the spell.**


	21. Love Never Dies

**Chap.21: Love Never Dies**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my fic: naleysocute 23, valaarien, Butterfly of Death, Angel-CherryBlossom, soccergurl382, maddie miquel, lotrfreak87, Greendoggie**

Pogue looked nervous as Caleb handed Sabrina over to him so he could see Alice.

« Are you sure about this Caleb? » Pogue asked

« Of course I am… I won't be gone long just for a couple of minutes… besides Sabrina has been feed and changed so you have nothing to worry about. » Caleb answered as he handed sabrina to Pogue.

The idea of watching Caleb's non-verbal two year old scared the crap out of him… but for Caleb Pogue was going to swallow his pride.

« Da! Da! » Sabrina squealed with delight and reached for her father

« I will be right back kitten… I'm going to visit mommy. » He said softly then walking in Alice's room.

When Sabrina noticed that her father had left her, she arched her back and let out a wail that penetrated like an armor piercing bullet.

« It's allright Sabrina… Caleb will be right back. » Pogue said

Sabrina trashed her head from side to side and cried harder. She clutched Pogue's shirt with her tiny fists and started to pummeled him. She reminded him of the poor man in the movie Alien when the Alien comes out of his stomach.

« _**Who in their right mind would want to have children**! » _Pogue thought to himself as he waited for Caleb to return.

After what seemed like an eternity Caleb walked out of the hospital room. The moment Sabrina spotted Caleb she stopped crying and lunged herself towards her father nearly leaping out of Pogue's arms. He hold onto the little writhing body to keep her from falling, then quickly handed her over to Caleb.

« I don't think she like's me. » Pogue said as he noticed Sabrina turning from a demonic hell spawn child to a perfect angel in Caleb's arms

« Nah she's just tired… she's ready for a nap. Isn't that right kitten? » Caleb said softly to his daughter who snuggled her face in the crook of his neck.

Caleb and Pogue walked back to Caleb's car and drove back to the Danvers manor.

**Later That Night**

It was 2 :16 in the morning read the digital clock on Caleb's night stand as he was woken up by the sharp ring of his cellphone. Caleb reached out and answered his phone.

« Hello. » Caleb answered in a tired voice

« Mr. Danvers? » the male voice asked

« Yes. » Caleb replied

« This is doctor Coffman from the Ipswich General Hospital. »

« What can I do for you at this early hour. »

« It's your wife… Alice. »

« Yes! »

« She has woken from her coma an hour ago. »

Caleb sat up from his bed not believing in what the doctor just said.

« Are you serious? »

« Perfectly and she is in perfect health from what we can tell. »

« Thank you I'm on my way. »

Caleb shut his phone off and put on his jeans and a black t-shirt and grabbed his car keys after putting on a pair of shoes. He rushed over to his mother's room and walked in without any hesitation. He walked over to her bed and gently started to shake her so she would wake up.

« Mother… mother wake up. » Caleb whispered

Evelyn woke up in shock from her long sleep.

« Caleb… what's wrong is it Sabrina? » Evelyn asked in panicked voice

« No Sabrina is fine… it's Alice, she's woken up from her coma. » Caleb explained trying to reasure his startled mother

« Really? »

« Yes… I'm on my way to the hospital right now. Can you make sure sabrina is allright while I'm gone… I brought the baby monitor with me and it's turned on. »

« Of course… go to Alice. »

Caleb nodded and left the manor and drove to the hospital. Once he got inside he ran to Alice's room and inside he found his wife sitting up in the hospital bed and was eating some jello with some juice.

« Hello Caleb. » Alice greeted as she put her jello and juice down on the night stand next to the bed.

Caleb rushed over to her side and took her in his arms and hugged hard as if he would never see her again. Alice placed her arms around caleb and hugged him harder. Caleb started to cry of joy to see that he wife that he loved so much was allright and alive.

« I thought you would never wake up and that I was going to loose you. » Caleb said softly as he gazed into Alice's eyes.

« You can't get ride of me that easily. » Alice answered back as she wipped away a tear that was running down Caleb's face.

« I love you… Alice I love you so much. »

« I love you too Caleb. »

Caleb placed a kiss on Alice's lips, at first it was innocent and sweet but it turned passionate in a couple of seconds. Caleb kissed her back harder and was amused to hear the heart monitor speeding up.

« Excited are we? » Caleb asked with a smile on his face

« Absolutely. Caleb I have to ask you something? »

« What is it? »

« How is Sabrina? How old is she now? »

« Sabrina is fine… she's growing up so fast I can't believe it and -»

« And what? »

« Alice, Sabrina is 2 years old. » Caleb said in a serious tone

« What! No it can be! »

« What do remember? »

« I went to Putnam Barn to fight Chase so I could get Sabrina back. »

« Alice that was two years ago. »

« What do you mean? I couldn't have been gone for two years. »

« When that happened Sabrina was 8 months old she's now two years-old. »

Alice couldn't believe what Caleb was telling her two years! She was in a coma for two years and it felt like she was fighting Chase a day ago. Alice took a deep breath.

« What happened to Chase? »

« You killed him. »

« How? »

« You pulled out his heart and crushed into ashes. The police rulled it is an attack from a wild animal. I found a paper from your jeans pocket with something that surprised me. »

« What was written on the paper? »

« It was the Eternal Darkness spell… now I did some research and I found out that it is the most powerfull black magic spell that can kill the user. »

« I don't remember that part…my magic wouldn't let me use black magic. »

Caleb looked in Alice's eyes to see if she was telling him the truth and she was. He could see sorrow, joy, and sadeness in her eyes.

« It's okay… the important thing is that your awake, alive and healthy. »

« What's wrong Caleb? » Alice asked

« Paradise my dear. I see it formed in your eyes. » caleb said softly with a smile on his face

Alice leaned forward and kissed Caleb passionately.

**Auhtor's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update I hope you like it!**


	22. Dear Readers

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I want to take this chapter to thank all of you for reading my fic Daughter of Ipswich. I have never written anything this long before… so again THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

It makes me sad that I am writing this but I am finishing my story very soon. I will write two or three last chapters to my story and then it will end. I have the last chapter allready to go up but I need to finish first. This is where I need your help again… for the second time I am will be asking for ideas since I am fresh out of them. **You will be mentioned in the thank you's I write at the beginning of my chapters!**

Sincerely

BlackCaleb

**P.S.: I am writing a second Covenant fanfic named Fallen Angels, it's a romance story which features Tyler. It's in the Covenant section and I have 4 chapters posted and I will post up my fifth chapter.**


	23. Turino Magic

**Chap.23: Turnio Magic**

**Thank you so much to: Scouter, CarlyJo and to Greendoggie ( even if you didn't reply ) for the reviews!!!!**

**Three Weeks Later**

Alice tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. She couldn't sleep, she layed there in her bed next to Caleb who was sound asleep. She got up and walked over to Sabrina's nursery which was turned into her room. When she was inside she walked over to Sabrina's bed and watched her daughter sleep. Sabrina had kicked off her blanket and it was on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on Sabrina carefully not to wake her up from her sleep.

Sabrina stirred a little and snuffed as Alice tucked the blanket around her keeeping her warm. Alice had a sad look on her face as she watched her Sabrina sleep.

« She look's like you know. » Caleb said softly as he walked in the room

« She's so big. » Alice answered

Caleb walked over to Alice and took her face and his hands. He wipped away a tear that was falling down her face

« It's okay Alice you're here now, that's all that matter's. »

« I know but I missed two years… two years of her life. I missed my baby girl grow up. »

« Follow me. »

They both left the room and went to the living room. Alice sat down on the couch and Caleb walked over to the dvd library and pulled out the dvd's labelled Sabrina.

« These are all the moments you missed… I recorded everything important for you to watch. » Caleb explained as he sat down next to Alice and placed the dvd's on the coffee table.

«Thank you Caleb. »

« I let you watch these by yourself. »

After that Caleb went back to bed and left Alice alone with the dvd's.

When Caleb was back in their room he went over to the dresser and picked up the Book of Damnation and took it back to the bed. He then opened the book and started to flip through the pages. He came to a sudden stop when he found what he was looking for.

The Turino Magic was written in thick, bold letters at the top of the page and Caleb continued reading the text below it.

**_The Turino magic bloodline has existed much longer than any other magic recorded. Anyone who posseses Turino magic is incredibly strong in mind and matter. They were considered the peace keepers of anything magical that lived in our world. No magic can be compared in strength or intensity, for the only power stronger than the one of Turino is the power of love. One can trace their Turino ancesters back to the time of Egypt and its pyramids. With great power comes great responsibility and severe consequences if the magic was used in the wrong hands. One who uses Turino magic if fueled by hate or anger loses all sense of the great cosmic balance between good and evil. Hate and anger consumes the good magic that run's through their veins, allowing them to use Black magic. The biggest crime ever recorded in the Turino history, was the use of the Eternal__ Darkness__ spell. The spell allow's the user to summon all the deamons of Hell and let them take over their hosts body. One who has used this spell has big thick black veins all over their body, and a black aura surrounding them. Anyone who uses this spell will be severly punished for this action by putting them in a eternal sleep and may only wake up after facing the Turino Council. If they choose that the action of the spell is used under life threatning situations they will allow them to wake up and resume their normal lives. The spell can only be used under the inlfuence of hate and anger and should never be used._**

_**These ar the words of the spell:**_

**" _I call upon the black magic of the night,_**

_**Hear my call give my power and magic to fight.**_

_**Demons of Hell I present to you my body,**_

_**Come and take over, there's enough room for everybody.**_

_**Allow your hate, your pain and your evil to flow through my veins,**_

_**Help me give much pain.**_

_**My enemy has kidnapped and stolen my dearest love,**_

_**I give you wings, to rise up above.**_

_**Hear me cry, hear my call,**_

_**Make my enemy fall."**_

Caleb closed the book and ran downstairs to find Alice sitting on the sofa finishing watching one of the dvd's. She turned to face Caleb as she heard him walk behind him.

"Caleb what's wrong?" Alice asked as she that there was hate and disgust on his face.

"How could you!" Caleb spat

"How could I what Caleb?"

"Use the Eternal Darkness spell!"

"You know about that? How?"

"The book of Damnation has a recording about the Turino magical bloodline. It explains everything and what should happen if someone like you uses that spell."

"I was so angry and hurt that Chase that bastard stole my child that I let them influence me and consume my magic."

"How did you get the black magic?"

"By a man of the name Fox. He is a black magic dealer, he allows you to have black magic by doses."

"And he lives here in Ipswich?"

"Under a cloaking spell that can only be found by few who know where to look."

"So you went to him, got some black magic and killed Chase."

"I know it was wrong but I only wanted Sabrina back." Alice cried

Caleb walked over to Alice and held her in his arms while she cried. She cried against his chest while he smoothed her hair.

When she finished crying she lifted her head and looked up in Caleb's eyes.

"I love you Caleb." Alice whispered softly

"I love you too Alice." Caleb answered back

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Caleb broke the kiss and looked into Alice's eyes.

"Are you done with the black magic?" Caleb asked with a serious tone

"Yes" Alice replied

"Good… come let's go to bed."

They both got up and walked up the stairs and went to sleep in the king size bed.


	24. Children of Ipswich

**Chap.24: Children of Ipswich **

**Thank you so much CarlyJo and Greendoggie for your reviews **

**17 Years Later**

Caleb and Alice were having a barbecue on a beautiful sunny afternoon on July 4th 2014 to celebrate Independence day. The guest invited were of course were the Parrys, the Garwins and the Simms with all of their children.

After Alice woke up from her coma, Caleb and she both had another child in the same year. Caleb worked at a high class lawyer with a 6 figure number and he never lost a case. Alice shared co-president with Kate in their cosmetic shop called Eternity which was nation wide and who had excellent international sales. A beautiful healthy baby girl named Clea Catherine Danvers. Clea had her father's hair and eyes but she had her mothers sense of humor. She was in the same horseback riding school with Tobias, she rode a Western sattle on a black mare named Ebony, they both did barrel racing on weekends. Clea went to Spencer along with Patrick, Riley and Tobias. Sabrina grew up into a gorgeous young lady of 19. She was the spitting image of her mother probably due to genetics, she had this exotic aura surronding her. Sabrina had potentiel for acting greatness. Caleb and Alice sent her to a theater academy and was one of their best students.

Pogue married Kate and had a son named Patrick Taylor Perry. Pogue was the president of Parry's General Motors in Ipswich. Kate was shared co-president with Alice in their cosmetic shop name Eternity which was nation wide and who had excellent international. He shared his fathers looks in every detail but he had his mother's confidence. Patrick was the leader of the group of the next generation of Sons of Ipswich but they were called the Children of Ipswich since the group had Clea who was a girl. Patrick was part of the swim team at Spencer and his swim was freestyle.

Reid married a drop dead gorgeous redhead name Bryn Sarah Lang. Reid worked as one of the best real estate agents of Ipswich and Bryn worked as a journalist.They both had a son named Riley Carter Garwin. He had his father's blue eyes but he had his mother's fierce red hair. Riley had his father's exact bad ass attitude. Riley was also on the swim team and his swim was the butterfly.

Tyler was the last one to get married and to have a child. He married a blonde name Julie Anne Summer, she worked as a publisher in one of the biggest publishing houses. Tyler worked as a doctor at the Ipswich General Hospital, and had a nice 6 number salary. Their son Tobias Hedly Simms had both of his parents hair which gave as a result a brown haired boy with natural blond highlights. He had his mother's piercing light green eyes and his father's honesty along with his mother's thrive for discovering the world. Tobias was in the same horseback riding school with Clea. He rode on a English sattle on a brown horse named Sultan, they did show jumping on weekends.

Patrick, Clea, Riley and Tobias had the same close bond as their fathers had when they all went to Spencer along with the popularity. Patrick and Clea shared the same bond of friendship as their fathers. Same thing for Riley and Tobias but Tobias was different. He was dating Clea since they were 14, he wasn't afraid of Caleb when he talked with him about dating rules for when he took Clea on a date.

As Caleb cooked the hamburgers, hotdogs and ribs we watched the children talking together while the adults had different conversations. He noticed that his eldest daughter Sabrina was taking the heat quite well as she tanned next to the pool while she listened to her iPod in her pink bikini. He saw Alice help Sabrina every step of her ascension and he was not worried for Clea. She did not have the Ipswich or the Turino magic running in her veins.

The Danvers, Parrys, Garwins, and Simms all lived in Ipswich in their manor that were left to them by their parents. All of them the children were in each others lives just like their parents.

**The End **

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY FIC. Espacially to Greendoggie, you have been my side of my fic since the beginning and I than you!!!!**

**I WILL BE WRITING A FIC ON THE CHILDREN OF IPSWICH BUT IT WON'T BE POSTED UNTILL THE SUMMER SINCE I HAVE TO FOCUS ON GRADUATION AND CEGEP !!! **

**P.S.: I did on purpose to write the childrens name as: CD, PP, RG, TS**


End file.
